Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Kisah 13 remaja tanggung tentang celoteh guru BK, cinta, juga airmata. (OT13/Multichapter/On-going)
1. 0) Introduction

disclaimer: SVT © Pledis Entertainment. I write this for the simple reason which is self-pleasure, thus it doesn't gain any moneys or whatsoever.

/

 **Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita**

/

chapter: 0/30  
rating: teenager (pg-12)  
lenght: multi-chapter (series)  
genre(s): school-life, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, slice-of-life  
pairing: multi-pairing (final – ot3 seunghansoo, hozi, gyuwon, verkwan, seokjun, chanhao)  
warning(s): alternate-universe; face-paced style; teenager-life; genderbender/genderswitch/sex-reverse; beware of much drama; **complicated relationship** ; contain cheesy-lines, delicate chara and crack on the future chapter.

( **TOLONG DIBACA** ) note: ide utama mampir setelah aku ngedengerin beberapa lagu dari album _vocaloid - kokuhaku jikkou iinkai ~renai series~_ dan terlintas buat bikin projek baru. i think, these 13 dorks are very suitable to get casted into a mellow plot. banyak scene di sekolah; waktu bayangin kerangka ceritanya aku langsung jadi pingin balik ke masa-masa masih sekolah haha jadi yang saat ini masih di bangku sekolah, nikmati waktu kalian sebelum lulus karna dunia ambang-ambang(?) ((re: masa kuliah)) itu bikin sakit kepala. bahasa yang dipake ringan-ringan aja, gausah banyak mikir. ga banyak analogi dan diksi ribet. aku mau coba gaya penulisan fast-paced. perlu diketahui kalo chara-sub ((uke)) dijadiin cewek karna cerita ini bakal contain adegan nguras perasaan, dan bukannya maksud apa-apa tapi kurang sreg aja kalo bikin cowok banyak nangis – jadi, jalan keluarnya menurutku kenapa ngga dijadiin cewek aja since cewek jagonya baper ((eh)). jun cantik jadi dia cewek; tapi di sini dia jadi tomboi. _zutto mae kara suki deshita_ adl properti sahnya honeyworks, aku adopsi judul dan plot besarnya – but isi ceritanya bener-bener lain, oke. aku bakal usahain ini in-character, so pls anticipate. akan apdet per 4 atau 5 hari sekali sepanjang feedback-nya menyenangkan. jadi, dihimbau jangan jadi siders, ya. 

/

 **Ringkasan:**

Akademi Pledis adalah sekolah lanjutan tingkat atas penuh cerita. Di dalamnya bisa ditemukan beragam siswa dengan kepribadian pelangi. Kisah ini akan menceritakan seputar kehidupan anak muda dengan konflik yang umum ditemui sehari-hari; mulai dari obrolan jorok, ceramah guru BK, hingga percintaan remaja yang rumit dan menguras airmata.

Silahkan baca pelan-pelan dan kau akan merasakan pedihnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, rasanya terkonfrontasi ketika sedang cemburu habis-habisan, lelahnya mengejar orang yang tak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari teman, bagaimana susahnya ketika tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaan, kesalnya diabaikan oleh gebetan, sakitnya ketika hanya dijadikan pelarian, hingga hati yang mencelos ke dasar saat mengetahui orang yang disukai sudah menjadi bunga matahari bagi seseorang yang kita hargai sebagai lawan.

/

Seungcheol Choi – Rambut hitam (potongannya persis seperti di MV _Mansae_ ), tinggi 178, mata hazel dalam dengan tatapan teduh; _yangire_ ;darah AB yang berarti punya sisi A dan B; senior tahun ketiga; anggota senat sekolah merangkap ketua klub basket; pintar, jago olahraga, ramah, murah senyum, tapi lumayan misterius; teman masa kecil Jeonghan—sejak mereka masuk SD yang sama; saudara seayah dengan Vernon Choi, ibu kandungnya meninggal saat melahirkan; hubungan persaudaraan mereka agak kaku, dingin dan rumit; sepupu Jihoon, menyayangi gadis itu lebih daripada adiknya sendiri, sehingga orang menyangka merekalah yang kakak-beradik; disukai banyak orang termasuk guru-guru; terlibat dalam cinta segiempat yang rumit dengan Jeonghan, Vernon, dan Seungkwan; mengikat Jeonghan dan melarangnya untuk berpacaran dengan siapapun tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar yakin pada perasaannya.

Jeonghan Yoon – Rambut hitam berponi, sebatas pinggul, paling suka menggelungnya ke atas menjadi cepol dan membiarkan poninya menutup dahi ( _referensi_ lihat gambar Sawako Kuronuma dari _Kimi ni Todoke_ ), tinggi 165, manik-manik doe, badan ramping, wajah cantik ala model, betis panjang dan suka memakai celana olahraga di dalam roknya; _dere-dere_ ;senior tahun ketiga; siswi rata-rata—tidak terlalu menonjol, yang penting bisa naik kelas, berkepribadian ceria, banyak bercerita, berteman dengan banyak orang tapi hanya bersahabat dengan beberapa (Jun termasuk sahabatnya) karena dia tipe yang pandai menyimpan rahasia hanya untuk diri sendiri; sepupu Seokmin; teman masa kecil Seungcheol dan Joshua—sebelum pindah ke Korea; baru sadar menyukai Seungcheol sejak mereka masuk SMA, dan tetap menjalin hubungan aneh dengan Seungcheol meskipun itu sulit.

Joshua Hong – Rambut cokelat madu (potongannya seperti di MV _Chocolate_ ); tinggi 177, mata obsidian dengan kantung mata tegas, badan tegap tapi tidak terlalu muskular, jika berjalan dia dikelilingi oleh hawa yang membekukan seisi koridor saking menyilaukan; _kuudere_ ; senior tahun ketiga; teman masa kecil Jeonghan—saat masih di Amerika; penggila buku, film, musik, dan segala karya seni; termasuk murid teladan dan sering ditunjuk mengikuti olimpiade tingkat nasional; rival Seungcheol dalam artian literal dan harfiah; dulu, dandanannya mirip otaku dan memakai kacamata, tapi saat masuk ke SMA benar-benar membuat perubahan, akhirnya mulai terkenal dan sekarang jadi pangeran sekolah; menyimpan cinta pada Jeonghan dan pernah menyatakannya—tapi berujung penolakan.

Junhwi Moon – Rambut cokelat kayu, potongan rambut cepak laki-laki ( _referensi_ lihat Yuu Kashima dari _Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun_ ), tinggi 170, mata obsidian, badan seperti laki-laki; _tsunshun_ ; senior tahun ketiga; nama panggilannya Jun, dan dia punya banyak penggemar cewek yang selalu mengikutinya ke manapun berada, cewek tomboy yang sering buat onar, sering disalahsangka jadi siswa jika tidak melihat rok yang dia pakai, suaranya berat dan dalam; bergabung dalam klub berakting karena dibujuk langsung oleh ketuanya, bila ada pementasan selalu kebagian peran sebagai pangeran karena cocok; naksir adik kelas dari klub basket, Mingyu, dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya meski selalu mendapat tanggapan kelewat sopan karena Mingyu hanya melihatnya sebatas kakak kelas yang harus dihormati.

Soonyoung Kwon – Rambut dicat pirang pucat (modelnya persis seperti di MV _Shining Diamond_ ); tinggi 175, mata sipit dengan tatapan jenaka tapi berubah tajam jika dia dikonfrontasi; _tsunshun_ dihibrida _tsundere_ ; siswa tahun kedua; ditunjuk jadi ketua klub performansi—menari—karena bakatnya yang bagus, tukang banyol yang mahir tapi cuek pada pelajaran; tipe yang tidak pernah pegang buku tapi selalu dapat nilai sempurna; kawan dalam kejahatan Seokmin yang sangat kompak dan mereka berdua dijuluki duo ricuh, sampai akhirnya entah bagaimana Seungkwan juga ikut bergabung—sehingga mereka terkenal sebagai virus tertawa Akademi Pledis; teman masa kecil Jihoon dan menyukai perempuan itu lebih dari apapun, tapi dia tidak pernah menyatakan terang-terangan sehingga hanya bisa menggodanya, menyelipkan implikasi suka lewat candaan, dan mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan dari isi hatinya; dia bisa berubah jadi sangat kesal jika Jihoon merona ketika memerhatikan Joshua.

Wonwoo Jeon – Rambut lurus hitam panjang, memiliki poni yang asal-asalan sebatas alis ( _referensi_ lihat gambar Sakurako dari _Sakurako no Ashimoto ni Wa Shitai ga Umatteiru_ ), tinggi 170, berbadan kurus sehingga terlihat seperti tidak punya dada, muka datar dan pandangannya lurus menusuk; _kuudere_ ; siswi tahun kedua; pintar, dan selalu masuk jajaran peringkat tertinggi kelas maupun sekolah; sering dibilang gadis suram karena hampir tidak pernah bicara kecuali diajak, jika istirahat makan siang selalu pergi ke atap atau perpustakaan, paling suka merangkap seragamnya dengan kardigan wol merah muda ( _referensi_ lihat gambar Nico dari _Love-Live!_ ) dan selalu memakai rok yang panjangnya di bawah lutut meski dikatai cewek kuno ketinggalan jaman; pemalu, tapi kalau sudah kenal jadi memalukan; sebenarnya, sifatnya menyenangkan tapi orang-orang enggan berteman dengannya entah kenapa; punya selera humor yang buruk dan suka membuat candaan garing; teman mengobrol Joshua di perpustakaan dan selalu memerhatikan si kakak kelas apabila yang bersangkutan tenggelam dalam bacaannya; sampai sekarang tidak sadar jika dia diperhatikan seorang adik kelas yang membuatnya ditatap sinis oleh seisi sekolah.

Jihoon Lee – Rambut pendek, potongannya pas di atas bahu, dicat oranye pudar, diikat ringkas di dua sisi ( _referensi_ lihat gambar Hina Setoguchi dari _Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita_ ), tinggi 154, badan mungil sintal, dada padat berisi, berkaki pendek, jari-jari tangannya kecil seperti anak SD; _tsundere_ galak; siswi tahun kedua; berbakat dalam banyak hal kecuali urusan dapur; pengurus inti senat sekolah sekaligus ketua kelas di kelasnya; gampang merona dan menangis kalau digoda, tapi jangan pernah menggodanya kalau tidak mau dipukul gitar; memakai rok pendek sepuluh senti di atas lutut tapi dirangkap dengan stocking hitam panjang yang melapisi sampai bawah kakinya; sepupu Seungcheol dan Vernon; cewek imut yang disukai banyak murid cowok, tapi kata-katanya pedas dan dia suka mengomel; sudah menyukai Joshua sejak kelas dua SMP dan hanya menyimpan perasaannya sampai sekarang; membenci Soonyoung karena selalu digoda oleh laki-laki itu.

Seokmin Lee – Rambut hitam, potongan ringkas (lihat MV _Adore U_ ), tinggi 180, badan tegap dan suaranya lantang; _dere-dere_ heboh; siswa tahun kedua; punya senyum lima jari yang menarik hati banyak siswi; kakak kandung Chan, sepupu Jeonghan; punya bakat bermusik, sehingga dia suka bernyanyi untuk festival sekolah atau mewakili lomba-lomba, terkenal di kalangan murid-murid mulai dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga karena sifatnya yang menyenangkan dan suka bercanda; duo ricuh bersama Soonyoung dan jadi lebih ricuh setelah Seungkwan tergabung ke dalamnya; sekelas dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon, dan dia dijadikan bendahara kelas sebagai tugas tambahan; prestasi akademik menengah ke bawah, langganan ceramah guru BK karena dia berpenampilan sembarangan, selalu mengerjakan PR dengan cara datang paling pagi dan menyalin pekerjaan Soonyoung; pandai menggombal tapi kemampuan bahasa asingnya terlalu hancur untuk didengar; orang lain menyebutnya gila, dia menyebut dirinya sendiri istimewa; referensi gadis kesukaannya tergolong unik, dan dia paling menyukai gadis yang tidak mudah diperdaya; adik kelas Junhwi saat SMP, dan sudah menyukai si kakak kelas sejak lama.

Mingyu Kim – Rambut dicat biru dengan model yang bergaya (lihat MV _Mansae_ ),tinggi 185, wajahnya tegas tapi dia sangat murah senyum, gigi taringnya menyembul jika tersenyum, badan tegap tinggi besar; _dere-dere_ ;junior tahun pertama; tergabung dalam tim inti klub basket dan memegang posisi _center_ alih-alih masih kelas satu; laki-laki paket lengkap yang bisa melakukan apapun termasuk bebersih dan memasak makanan; kakak kelas perempuan sangat mengaguminya sementara kakak kelas laki-laki tidak mempermasalahkan karena Mingyu pandai mengambil hati; dia jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo semenjak upacara penerimaan sewaktu mereka bertabrakan dan Wonwoo mendengus dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, menganggap Wonwoo lebih cantik dari siapapun meski menurut siswa lain, daya tarik Wonwoo hanya terletak pada otaknya yang encer.

Myungho Seo – Rambut potongan pendek sebatas tengkuk, bagian depannya dijepit dengan penjepit rambut kelinci ( _referensi_ lihat gambar Riko Aida dari _Kuroko no Basuke S1_ ), tinggi 165, mata sipit yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit kalau senyum, berlesung pipi; _kuudere_ manis tidak banyak bicara sekaligus _dandere_ yang tak ingin terlibat dengan hal-hal rumit; junior tahun pertama; pemalu; punya banyak aegyo lucu yang dilakukan tanpa sengaja; mahir berbahasa Cina karena pernah dibesarkan di Hunan saat masih kecil; pengagum rahasia Seokmin sejak masuk SMA dan selalu menyelipkan surat di loker si kakak kelas.

Seungkwan Boo – Rambut cokelat terang agak bergelombang, bagian depan dikepang kecil, potongan sebahu ( _referensi_ lihat Nene Motoe dari _Blood-C_ ), tinggi 162, mata bulat besar kelopak ganda tapi bulumatanya panjang seperti sapi, dadanya tidak cukup besar tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkan; _himedere_ yangberisik; junior tahun pertama; prestasi di kelas biasa-biasa saja, tapi dia dijuluki jenius di pelajaran Seni Budaya; jangan menyuruhnya membaca teks Bahasa Inggris karena kemampuannya 11-12 dengan Seokmin; otaku berat yang mengidap Sindrom Nomor Delapan; punya cita-cita jadi entertainer jika sudah dewasa, jadi hobinya adalah berkaca dan pura-pura menjadi pembawa acara; menularkan aura bahagia pada siapapun yang ada di dekatnya; tidak suka memakai rok (karena menurutnya rok membatasi ruang geraknya) dan menggantinya dengan celana olahraga—dia selalu dipanggil ke ruang BK karena alasan ini; tetangga Seungcheol dan Vernon; teman sepermainan Vernon sejak kecil sampai sekarang, dia menyukai Vernon tapi selalu menepis perasaannya karena tidak mau merusak persahabatan—di lain sisi, dia mengetahui perasaan Seungcheol terhadapnya tapi bertingkah tidak tahu apa-apa.

Vernon Choi – Rambut cokelat terang, panjang sebatas leher, dan agak bergelombang (tengok MV _Shining Diamond_ ),tinggi 173, wajah kebarat-baratan warisan dari ibunya yang orang asing; _yangire_ ditambah _kuudere_ yang membangun alter _dere-dere_ ;junior tahun pertama; saudara seayah dengan Seungcheol, ibunya wanita karir berpengaruh di Rusia—mereka tinggal terpisah karena sudah bercerai dan Vernon ikut ayahnya; sepupu Jihoon (walaupun tidak langsung); hubungannya dengan Seungcheol benar-benar kaku; dia benci Seungcheol tapi berambisi untuk menjadi seperti laki-laki itu; di masa lalu dia bukanlah murid yang diperhatikan, malah dijadikan bahan ejekan karena wajahnya yang 'berbeda'; di SMA seketika punya banyak teman, pergaulannya juga luas—cenderung bebas—dan sering nongkrong di area stasiun dengan banyak gadis; teman dekat Seungkwan dan selalu berlari pada gadis itu jika ada masalah—tanpa mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya yang dipunyai gadis itu padanya; walaupun dikerubungi perempuan, dia hanya menyukai satu saja yaitu Jeonghan—tapi Jeonghan adalah bunga matahari untuk Seungcheol.

Chan Lee – Rambut dicat hijau gradasi (tengok MV _Mansae_ dan anggap Chan punya potongan rambut Soonyoung), tinggi 170, mata sipit tapi tatapannya tajam dan dalam; _tsunshun_ andal yang selalu bisa membelokkan pembicaraan; siswa SMP adik Seokmin; tidak seperti kakaknya yang lemot dalam pelajaran, Chan cukup pandai; bisa mengenal teman-teman Seokmin lewat pesta ulangtahun kakaknya yang konyol itu; menyukai Jihoon pada pandangan pertama, dan paling suka jika gadis itu datang ke rumah mereka dengan Soonyoung untuk alasan memberi Seokmin les tambahan demi perbaikan masa depan.

/

 **Ringkasan Cerita:**

 _ **Seungcheol**_ laki-laki paket lengkap menyukai Seungkwan yang berkepribadian ceria, tapi berakting dengan menjadi tiran dan selalu menjadikan Seungkwan bahan bulan-bulanan. _**Jeonghan**_ sudah menjadi teman Seungcheol untuk jangka waktu yang lama dan selalu menyukai laki-laki itu meskipun tahu Seungcheol sudah memiliki orang lain untuk disukai – kadang, Seungcheol memberinya kode jika mereka adalah pasangan, tapi di saat bersamaan, dia menolak hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman kencan. _**Joshua**_ pindah dari Amerika karena ayahnya mendapatkan transfer kerja ke Korea; di situ dia bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya saat kecil dulu, Jeonghan, dan bertekad untuk mengejarnya. _**Junhwi**_ si tomboy bintang sekolah pergi mendaftar ke klub basket karena dia jatuh hati pada adik kelas bernama Mingyu. _**Soonyoung**_ pembawa virus gembira dan tukang bercanda di kelas sudah tidak bisa menoleh ke mana-mana kecuali pada Jihoon, yang berteman dengannya sejak kecil; alih-alih menunjukkan sikap yang berkebalikan dan lebih sering menyakiti lewat kata-kata. _**Wonwoo**_ hanya siswi pendiam yang basis nongkrongnya di perpustakaan dan ruang laboratorium, hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Joshua ketika ingin mengambil buku di rak literatur kuno yang tinggi. _**Jihoon**_ digilai banyak murid laki-laki mengenyampingkan sifatnya yang galak, namun dia hanya menyukai Joshua si kakak kelas tampan semenjak insiden di ruang kesehatan saat SMP; dan juga terlibat dalam hubungan cinta-benci dengan Soonyoung. _**Seokmin**_ menebar feromon tapi hatinya cuma terpaut untuk Junhwi, yang tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari adik kelas menyebalkan dan menyusahkan. _**Mingyu**_ artis lapangan mengejar-ngejar Wonwoo, kakak kelas yang punya aura dingin mencekam, tanpa lelah walau seribu-satu usahanya tidak pernah berhasil. _**Myungho**_ diam-diam mengamati Seokmin dari kejauhan, mencatat segala yang berhubungan dengan Seokmin termasuk jadwal harian serta barang-barang kesukaan, dan menjadi penggemar tanpa pernah berani mengungkapkan. _**Seungkwan**_ selalu menganggap perasaan sukanya untuk Vernon hanyalah suka sebatas sahabat, tapi dia merasa bingung dengan dadanya yang sakit ketika Vernon menatap Jeonghan. _**Vernon**_ playboy yang bisa mengikat banyak hati di waktu bersamaan, tapi dia hanya terpikat pada Jeonghan, sehingga dia membenci kakaknya, Seungcheol, yang membatasi Jeonghan untuk tidak melihat laki-laki lain. _**Chan**_ adalah murid SMP yang mengenal mereka lewat kencan buta dan mulai terseret arus percintaan remaja yang begitu rumit dan menguras airmata.

/

flip to **Chapter 1:** _ **Right Now, I'll Fall in Love**_

/

 **zula's note:**

udah tumpah semua di note atas. akumah nunggu feedback-nya aja skrg. usahakan utk berbentuk kritik dan jangan pujian. jauhkan review berbunyi: **lanjut ya, fighting** tanpa embel-embel apapun karna aku benci itu. cobalah jadi lebih bertanggungjawab. haha iya gue mau frontal aja. dilarang baper.

ps: projek _mannequin_ bakal ku-drop dan kuhapus entry-nya setelah post ini karna aku mau fokus ke _spring's gone by chance_.  
ps2: realitanya, kebanyakan readers suka ninggalin a/n author/writer padahal itu penting buat dibaca lho. nah mulai skrg kalo bisa, dibaca. kita nulis note ada kepentingannya, fyi aja.  
ps3: makasih udah baca!


	2. 1) Right Now, I'll Fall in Love

disclaimer: SVT © Pledis Entertainment. I write this for the simple reason which is self-pleasure, thus it doesn't gain any moneys or whatsoever.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 – Right Now, I'll Fall in Love**

Senin itu adalah hari pertama semester genap tahun kedua Jihoon bersekolah di Akademi Pledis. Gadis itu bangun pagi, mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan seragam, duduk di meja rias dan mengikat rambutnya dengan karet warna-warni lalu turun ke lantai bawah dengan tas beruang kesukaannya di punggung.

Ibunya, Jung Soyeon, dengan celemek cantik terikat asal di pinggang dan rambut yang digelung ke atas urung melangkahkan kakinya meniti tangga. Jihoon menyeringai mendapati tatapan ibunya bergulir dari atas hingga bawah. Dia menjentikkan jari.

"Aku tahu pertanyaan yang mau Ibu ajukan."

* * *

 **Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita**

chapter: 1/30  
rating: teenager (pg-12)  
lenght: multi-chapter (series)  
genre(s): school-life, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, slice-of-life  
pairing: multi-pairing (final – ot3 seunghansoo, hozi, gyuwon, verkwan, seokjun, chanhao)  
warning(s): alternate-universe; face-paced style; teenager-life; genderbender/genderswitch/sex-reverse; beware of much drama; **complicated relationship** ; contain cheesy-lines, delicate chara and crack on the future chapter  
trigger(s): sekuhara; severe fighting scenes

* * *

Ibunya mengangkat alis. Berakting tertarik. Dia masih menilai tampilan anaknya—yang mana tidak biasa karena ini adalah sesuatu yang perdana. "Apa?"

"Tentang kenapa aku bisa bangun tanpa dibangunkan dan berangkat saat masih pagi buta."

Soyeon menunggu.

"Aku mau belajar jadi gadis dewasa." lontar Jihoon.

"Sungguh?" Soyeon bertepuktangan heboh. Wanita itu bisa menjadi kekanakan lebih daripada bocah karena pada dasarnya dia sendiri masih muda; interval usianya dengan Jihoon hanya dua dasawarsa. Jihoon mengerutkan hidung, mungkin alasannya susah dewasa juga dipengaruhi DNA. "Bukankah Ibu bangga padaku?"

"Hmm. Hmm." Mengangguk-angguk, dia mendorong punggung anaknya untuk jalan di depan. "Sekarang ayo ke meja makan. Ibu sudah siapkan nasi kimchi dan mi kacang hitam."

Saat tiba di dapur, Jihoon langsung menyambar roti dan menyemirnya dengan mentega tipis-tipis. "Sepertinya aku akan sarapan hanya dengan ini, Bu."

"Kau tidak menunggu Soonyoungie menjemput?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Soyeon menahan senyum. Mengikuti sang anak yang tak mengambil banyak waktu untuk bermain-main dan segera ke ruang depan untuk mengenakan sepatunya.

Sadar belum menjawab pertanyaan, Jihoon menggeleng—mustahil untuk membagi alasan pada ibunya; setidaknya bukan sekarang. Selembar roti berada dalam rongga mulut. Dia melakukan dwitugas; mengunyah sarapannya dan mengikat sepatu.

Mengepalkan tangan kiri, Jihoon mengeratkan pegangan pada tali tasnya. Tangan kanannya memantapkan sepatu tali yang dia pakai. Kemudian, dia berdiri dan mencium pipi Soyeon. "Aku pergi sekolah dulu, Bu."

Di ambang pagar, Soyeon menyaksikan punggung anak perempuannya menjauh, "Hati-hati di jalan, Sayang." katanya. Cukup keras terdengar hingga Jihoon tersenyum. Soyeon kembali masuk beberapa menit kemudian—sebab dia sendiri harus bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor.

* * *

Jihoon menatap sekitar. Dia baru tahu mengapa sebagian orang rela bangun pagi dan berangkat saat masih ada sisa waktu untuk tidur lebih lama. Dia menyesal kenapa tak melakukannya sejak lama; karena langit pagi yang merona ternyata sangat indah bila dilihat langsung, bahkan lebih indah daripada di lukisan.

Motifnya cukup banyak bila dijabarkan. Pendek kata, Jihoon ingin membuat langkah baru. Dia ingin berubah menjadi sebenar-benarnya gadis (setidaknya, dia ingin bangun pagi karena mendapat ilham lewat sepotong kalimat).

Dua hari terakhir sebelum liburan berakhir, Jihoon membaca sebuah artikel. Rubrik remaja. Artikel itu menyatakan bahwa kehidupan seorang perempuan akan sempurna jika tiga hal ini terjadi: satu – ketika ibu mereka tersenyum karena dirinya, dua – mensyukuri kehidupan dan menyadari bahwa dunia ini sangat menakjubkan, dan tiga – mendapatkan laki-laki sejati yang rela mengorbankan apapun demi mereka.

Akan tetapi, tiga hal itu tidaklah gratis. Semua perlu kompensasi. Dia telah mendapatkan yang pertama karena Soyeon memang tersenyum atas usahanya bangun dan berangkat sekolah tanpa dibangunkan. Dia juga mendapatkan yang kedua, karena apa yang dikatakan artikel itu benar, bahwa dunia itu indah. Bahkan, tempatnya tinggalnya yang luput dari perhatian menjadi menyenangkan saat belum banyak pejalan kaki berjubel di trotoar. Tampaknya, Jihoon harus melakukan ini setiap hari. Cuma yang terakhir yang belum terlintas dalam benak.

Tentu saja keinginan Jihoon tak muluk-muluk amat. Untuk pernyataan yang ketiga, Jihoon tidak merasa dia harus buru-buru mendapatkan karena semua hal butuh proses. Dia hanya berharap laki-laki itu bukan orang _asing_. Lagipula, itu bisa belakangan.

Jihoon menarik oksigen segar, rakus mengisi paru-parunya. Dia terpejam. Bisa menerawang bahwa harinya akan menyenangkan.

* * *

Bagaimanapun, harinya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan karena ada hama tidak diduga. Belum ada lima menit Jihoon berharap, langkahnya dihadang. Segerombol laki-laki berseragam sekolah acak-acakan (seragamnya berbeda jadi Jihoon pikir mereka bukan dari sekolahnya) mengitarinya, membuatnya tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Beberapa dari mereka menindik telinga dan menarik rambutnya ke belakang dengan tatanan punk.

Kemudian, salah satu dari mereka maju dan Jihoon mendapat firasat tidak enak.

Mungkin itu salah Tuhan. Mungkin juga itu salah orangtuanya. Atau mungkin itu salah kedua pihak karena telah membuatnya terlahir dengan badan mungil dan wajah yang seperti anak kecil.

Jihoon sudah membuat tameng. Bersikap galak, berkata-kata kasar, dan mengeluarkan aura permusuhan kentara. Maka, dia masih belum bisa mengerti kenapa laki-laki selalu menganggapnya menarik.

Tubuhnya merinding saat dagunya diangkat. "Pagi, Manis~"

"P-pagi ..." jawabnya, terbata-bata. Jihoon menyingkirkan tangan laki-laki asing itu; sebab tangan itu sudah lancang menyentuh wajahnya. Selain itu, Jihoon juga merasakan banyak pertanda aneh karena menurutnya, laki-laki ini tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ saja.

Laki-laki itu menerbitkan seringai—yang bagi Jihoon sangat mengerikan, membuat badannya gemetar tanpa sadar. "Aku baru melihat gadis mungil sepertimu. Kau anak baru, ya? Kelas satu, kelas dua?" Pipi Jihoon ditangkup. "Cantik."

Sebenarnya, tidak tepat jika laki-laki itu dikatakan asing. Jihoon _tahu_ dia. Dia adalah Yunsik. Jung Yunsik dari Akademi Gakuza. Dia terkenal di kalangan pelajar sekolah karena trek berkelahinya hampir menyamai jumlah kertas dalam buku catatan Jihoon. Jihoon tak berkeinginan menjalin pertemanan atau mengenal Yunsik, jadi dia mengarang alasan: "Permisi, Sunbae. Aku harus segera pergi karena pagi ini aku dapat giliran piket, jadi—"

Lengan Jihoon ditarik saat dia mencoba melarikan diri.

"Ayolah. Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Yunsik menelengkan kepala.

"A-aku minta maaf, t-tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi—"

"Jangan tergesa-gesa begitu. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sampai bel masuk. Bagaimana jika kita menghabiskannya dulu sebentar di sini. Tenang saja, nanti kuantar kau ke sekolah. Tidak akan terlambat."

"B-bukan itu masalahnya."

Yunsik memajukan wajah. Menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan mendominasi. Jihoon makin ketakutan. "Mungkinkah ... kau takut pada _ku_?"

Jihoon menegakkan tubuhnya, berakting tak gentar sementara perasaan khawatir berkumpul jadi satu di dadanya. "A-aku tidak."

"Suaramu bergetar."

"Aku tidak punya waktu berurusan dengan bajingan gila sepertimu!" ucapnya lantang, dalam satu silabel dan tepat di depan muka Yunsik.

Yunsik mengerutkan bibirnya, nampak terpancing dengan kalimat Jihoon. "Kau barusan bilang apa?"

Jihoon menggeram, kesabarannya sudah diuji dan dia tidak bisa menolerir lagi. Yunsik benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. "Aku katakan, kau adalah bajingan. Selain bajingan apakah kau juga tuli?" Dia menginjak kaki Yunsik dan membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh, berjinjit di atas satu kaki dan menahan sakit karena perlakuan Jihoon barusan sungguh di luar dugaan.

Mengambil kesempatan, Jihoon mengerat pegangan pada tali tasnya dan melangkah lebar. Tapi karena dia perempuan, Yunsik mencegahnya berlari jauh.

"Eits eits. Tunggu dulu." kata Yunsik saat berhasil menghadang, membuat senyum miring. "Kaupikir kau bisa pergi setelah melakukan itu padaku? Hah?" bentaknya.

Jihoon membulatkan mata lalu meludahi wajah Yunsik. "Dasar laki-laki rendahan. Aku paling tidak suka dibentak." Karena semasa hidup dulu, mendiang ayahnya bahkan tak pernah bicara dengan nada keras pada gadis itu.

Yunsik terpana. "Oh. Menarik sekali." Dia melap wajahnya yang barusan diludahi Jihoon dengan punggung tangan. "Baru kali ini aku menemukan _mainan_ yang melawan." Laki-laki itu lalu membuat gestur yang membangkitkan ketakutan Jihoon berkali-kali lipat.

Jihoon dikurung tidak bisa pergi ke manapun karena jika dia melangkah ke sisi tertentu, ada anak buah Yunsik berjaga di sana. "Harusnya kau belajar. Aku tidak berniat main kasar, tapi kau yang meminta. Apa boleh buat." Yunsik mengangkat bahu, tanpa dosa.

Pinggang Jihoon ditarik. Jihoon benci ini. Dia ingin melawan, tapi kekuatan perempuan tidaklah seberapa terhadap laki-laki yang sedang naik darah. Dagunya dinaikkan, matanya dipaksa bertatapan. Jihoon menolak, pipinya ditampar. Tangan Yunsik merayap ke bokong Jihoon. Jihoon bergulat dengan putus asa karena tangannya sendiri dikunci di belakang punggungnya. Satu persatu kancing seragamnya dipreteli, dan Jihoon hanya mampu berkata, "Jangan ..." sambil menahan airmata jatuh. Sebab, dia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan bajingan yang mencoba menang atasnya.

Saat kancing seragamnya hampir terbuka seluruhnya, kuncian lengannya terbuka dan dia dibawa ke pelukan hangat yang akrab dalam ingatannya.

Yunsik tersungkur dengan hidung berdarah. Matanya nyalang, murka pada siapapun yang sedang memeluk Jihoon sekarang. Jihoon tak butuh mendongak karena suara penyelamatnya sudah teregister dalam memori jangka panjang dan jangka pendek. Terlalu familier untuk dilupakan.

Sahabatnya sedari kecil. Teman sekelasnya. Laki-laki yang selalu berada di dekatnya; Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatapnya, "Kautunggu di belakangku, oke. Jangan bergerak sedikitpun."

Jihoon mengangguk, terpatah.

Perhatian Soonyoung kemudian pindah ke Yunsik. "Hal kotor apa yang kaulakukan pada gadis lemah?" Sengaja dia merendahkan suaranya, "dasar tengik."

Yunsik mengesah. "Aku tidak tertarik bermain dengan pemuda tentu saja." Matanya berhenti di dada Jihoon—yang sekarang bersembunyi di belakang Soonyoung dan memandang Yunsik dengan ekspresi sukar dibahasakan, "dan karena gadis itu punya _ukuran_ yang menyenangkan."

Soonyoung meninju lagi, kali ini di pipi lawannya sampai membuat gusi yang berbenturan dengan sudut mulut berdarah. "Kau sungguh punya mulut yang _pintar bicara_."

"Hah?" Yunsik tidak terima, menggulung lengan kemeja.

"Jaga ucapanmu jika tidak ingin terlibat denganku."

" _Man_. Apa masalahmu?" Yunsik geram. Dia memejamkan mata, emosinya memang di ubun-ubun. Tapi, dia merentangkan tangan untuk mengajak kompromi.

Alis Soonyoung bertaut. "Tentu saja jadi masalahku. Kau masuk dan mengajakku berurusan. Harusnya kautahu aku tidak bisa begitu saja tinggal diam."

Yunsik memberi pandangan laser pada Jihoon. "Memangnya apa urusanmu dengan gadis itu?!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Soonyoung menyerang dengan sebuah pukulan telak di perut Yunsik. "Dia milik _ku_."

Perlu semenit bagi Yunsik untuk memproses seluruh serangan Soonyoung, tapi dia masih belum gentar. Dia berdiri, hampir oleng, tapi mencegah anak buahnya bertindak karena itu akan mencoreng harga dirinya. "Woah. Aku ternyata sudah berurusan dengan _Kwon_ si harimau. Apakah ini pertanda hari buruk?" tawanya.

Bagaimanapun, anak buah Yunsik pasang kuda-kuda. Salah satu dari mereka bersiap dengan kepalan mantap. Yunsik melap darah dari hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk. Dia pasang kuda-kuda juga, merenggangkan kepala hingga terdengar bunyi gemerutuk, dan mengendurkan jari-jari. "Kalau tidak salah, kau masuk ke Akademi Pledis, ya. Lumayan juga bagimu."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, tapi cenderung lurus. Bahasa tubuh yang menandakan tak tertarik. "Karena aku punya otak daripada seseorang yang harus dikeluarkan dan melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah pinggiran."

Jihoon berkedip. Geming di tempatnya. Dia bergantian melirik kedua pihak yang saling bertentangan.

"Kurang ajar!" Kepalan tangan Yunsik terarah langsung ke wajah Soonyoung.

Jihoon tidak mengantisipasi kapan, tapi sebelum Yunsik berhasil membuat tinjuan ke lawannya, tangan Soonyoung sudah menawan kerah seragam Yunsik dan membuat kaki laki-laki pengganggu itu terangkat beberapa inci dari permukaan tanah.

Yunsik bergeliat dalam posisinya. Lalu, Soonyoung meninjunya berulang-ulang hingga Yunsik terbatuk-batuk.

"Sori. Tanganku terpeleset." katanya, setelah puas meninju. Dan membebaskan Yunsik berdiri dengan kakinya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku meledak!" Yunsik membelalak seperti bolamatanya akan melompat keluar. Kemarahannya sudah tidak bisa ditolerir, jadi dia menyerang membabibuta—mungkin Soonyoung telah membuat langkah yang salah karena telah melepaskannya tadi.

Soonyoung cukup kewalahan juga. Yunsik menendang tulang keringnya, sehingga Soonyoung tersungkur. Anak buahnya memegangi lengan Soonyoung, Yunsik memberi tinju balasan yang sama kuatnya seperti yang dilakukannya pada laki-laki itu. Mulut Soonyoung mengeluarkan darah. Namun Soonyoung belajar di perguruan bukan untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia; jadi, sebelum pukulan ke sekian Yunsik terhadapnya, dia mengelak dengan mundur dan memanfaatkan titik buta. Dia membenturkan kepala anak buah Yunsik, membuat mereka melihat bintang-bintang dalam satu gerakan. Satu-persatu dari mereka tumbang, memegangi lengan yang serasa patah dari dalam atau kaki yang lunak bagai jeli.

Yunsik sendiri KO dengan hasil duel yang timpang.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar enyah, Yunsik merendahkan tubuhnya, menyejajarkan mulutnya ke telinga Jihoon. Dia berbisik, "Ternyata kau jalangnya Soonyoung. Heh. Aku menyesal sudah meletakkan tanganku ke tubuhmu." Pandangan Yunsik dalam, menusuk. Jihoon mengkeret. Dia menundukkan kepala, menatap sepatunya.

Yunsik tak melupakan Soonyoung. Dia mengarahkan dua jari ke matanya dan melemparnya ke Soonyoung seperti mengimplikasikan: _Aku mundur kali ini. Tunggu pembalasanku._ Begitu gerombolan itu pergi, Soonyoung berbalik pada Jihoon. "Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit? Di mana si brengsek itu sudah menyentuhmu?"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian, dia menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Jangan khawatir, Soonyoung." _Karena kau harusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri,_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Dia menepis tangan Soonyoung, menumbuhkan heran di kepala laki-laki itu tapi akhirnya dia mengerti. Badan Jihoon gemetar, tak begitu kentara tapi Soonyoung rasa gadis itu masih merasakan efek syok.

Soonyoung mendesis di bawah napasnya. "Lain kali akan kupatahkan tangan bajingan itu." Dia membuat kutukan dalam hati. Di luar, pandangannya melembut. "Tapi kenapa kau berangkat sendiri?"

Jihoon memalingkan muka, ke mana saja asal jangan Soonyoung karena laki-laki itu selalu pandai membaca dari tatapan mata. "Maaf." Pada akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

Tangan Soonyoung melayang, ingin sekali memberi tepukan di pucuk rambut atau sekedar merangkul gadis itu untuk menenangkan, namun ditahannya mati-matian. "Baiklah, jika kau belum ingin mengatakan alasannya."

"Maaf."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pikirkan." Soonyoung berkata, "tapi saat aku ke rumahmu dan Bibi Soyeon bilang kau sudah berangkat. Ini benar-benar mengejutkanku. Kau kerasukan?"

Bibir Jihoon maju beberapa senti. "Yah! Kau bicara seakan-akan aku ini gadis termalas yang ada di dunia ini, huh!" Raut gadis itu terpana, melihat Soonyoung terkekeh dan ada bulan sabit tenggelam di matanya.

Soonyoung lega: _Nah. Akhirnya kau tersenyum lagi._

* * *

Biasanya, mereka berangkat bersama. Soonyoung akan menjemput Jihoon ke rumahnya; Jung Soyeon menggeleng pasrah karena kelakuan anak perempuannya yang tahan tidur berjam-jam dan bangun kesiangan. Lalu, setelah diijinkan, Soonyoung akan masuk ke kamar Jihoon dan menarik selimut gadis itu. Jika dia masih belum bangun juga, Soonyoung memerangkap gadis yang masih tidur itu, berbisik rendah di telinganya: "Jika kau tidak bangun pada hitungan sepuluh, aku akan menggerayangi tubuhmu. Aku tidak main-main, Jihoon." yang membuat Jihoon refleks bangkit. Berlari ke kamar mandi. Jihoon akan bersiap dengan sisa waktu yang kurang dari duapuluh menit. Tak memedulikan penampilan, Jihoon menyandang tasnya dan menarik lengan Soonyoung pergi meninggalkan salam "Kami berangkat, Bu!" yang cukup keras. Jarak rumah mereka ke sekolah membutuhkan limabelas menit. Tidak akan sempat dicapai jika mereka berjalan biasa. Sehingga, mereka akan berlari dengan napas terengah-engah. Gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup oleh petugas keamanan; "Pulang. Kalian berdua terlambat." dan mereka akan saling menyalahkan tentang siapa yang berlari lebih lambat. Petugas keamanan tak ambil pusing. Belum mau menyerah, Jihoon memainkan jarinya dan berkata dengan kecewa: "Sayang sekali. Daftar presensiku kena coreng hanya karena terlambat beberapa menit. Padahal hari ini ada ulangan. Buat apa aku belajar keras semalam, ya?" wajahnya membuat mimik yang sedih—Soonyoung bahkan tak menyangka bagaimana bisa Jihoon mengatur ekspresi sehebat itu. Sang petugas keamanan langsung luluh. Akhirnya, mereka diberi ijin masuk. Jihoon melompat karena senang, menarik tangan Soonyoung masuk. Petugas keamanan memelototi Soonyoung yang merangkul pundak gadis itu lekat (dan karena Soonyoung melempar ejekan dengan menjulurkan lidahnya terang-terangan).

Jadi, menemukan Jihoon membuat inovasi dalam kesehariannya, tentu saja tidak disangka. Tapi Soonyoung senang, benar-benar dari dalam hatinya. Itu berarti pola pikir Jihoon telah menjadi dewasa.

Mereka larut dalam tawa untuk alasan yang sama-sama berbeda. Jihoon yang merasa kebetulan itu lucu karena sekeras apapun dia menjauh dari Soonyoung, dia pasti akan berakhir terlibat dengan laki-laki itu. Sementara Soonyoung puas karena gadis itu bisa tertawa setelah apa yang dialaminya.

Kemudian, secara tak sengaja, mata Soonyoung beredar dan terpaku pada satu spot. Mereka berdua memang telah membuang sumber kekacauan, tapi dampak khaos itu sendiri belum dibenahi sepenuhnya. Seragam Jihoon belum dikancing kembali. Bra kasual dengan motif strip-strip biru terbayang-bayang di pikiran Soonyoung. Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuk, memandang ke manapun kecuali gadis mungil di depannya. Jihoon belum mengerti kode nonverbal Soonyoung hingga laki-laki itu berkata: "Um. Tampaknya kau harus membenahi kekacauan yang dibuat Yunsik barusan." Telunjuk Soonyoung menunjuk seragam berkancing terbuka.

Muka Jihoon bagai kepiting rebus.

Soonyoung berbalik untuk memberi Jihoon ruang privasi. "Jangan lama-lama, kita bisa terlambat lagi."

Jihoon cemberut tapi berkata, "Yaa."

Setelah memberikan waktu bagi Jihoon untuk merapikan seragamnya seperti semula, Soonyoung bertanya sebagai klarifikasi. "Sudah selesai?"

"Mm-hmm."

Soonyoung mengambil posisi seperti pelari akan memulai garis mula.

"Kenapa kau berjongkok?" Jihoon bertanya.

"Naik ke punggungku. Aku gendong kau sampai sekolah."

"A-aku bisa jalan sendiri." Jihoon berjalan.

"Lihat. Kakimu terkilir. Jangan banyak protes dan cepat lakukan yang kuperintahkan. Kau bisa komentar kapanpun tapi jangan sekarang."

Mendapat jaminan, Jihoon akhirnya menurut. Tangannya mengalung di leher si teman masa kecil. Soonyoung menjalin tangannya tepat di bawah paha Jihoon. "Peluk yang erat atau kau akan jatuh, Jihoon."

Jihoon mendesis. Pipinya memerah (untuk alasan yang berbeda—dipikir-pikir, dia telah merona berkali-kali hari ini). Soonyoung terkekeh kecil, sebab tanpa dilihat pun dia tahu Jihoon sedang malu.

"Kenapa mereka bisa mengenalmu?" tanyanya, mencoba memecah kekakuan. Sebab, mereka sudah berjalan sekitar lima menit tapi tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Kemudian Jihoon terdiam panjang; menyadari bahwa yang sebenarnya ingin dia tanyakan adalah: _Apakah wajahmu tidak kenapa-napa?_

Soonyoung mengulum senyum, "Hanya kenalan biasa," katanya. "Aish, sial. Pukulannya sakit juga." Pipi Soonyoung lebam, ada bekas biru tercetak setelah Yunsik melayangkan tinjuan. Dia tidak membahasnya lebih jauh.

Jihoon terkenal sebagai kepala batu nomor satu. "Kau kenal Yunsik?"

Soonyoung mengeratkan pegangannya. Sejak dulu, gadis ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih pendek, dan rasa ingintahunya masih besar. Dia tidak akan selesai sebelum mendapat jawaban. "Dulu aku dan Yunsik belajar taekwondo di satu perguruan yang sama, sampai akhirnya dia tidak pernah datang lagi setelah kalah dariku dalam adu tingkatan. Kurang lebih begitu."

"Kalian bertanding?"

Anggukan. "Untuk merebut sabuk hitam."

"Kau ..."

"Mungkin dia masih menyimpan dendam padaku. Entahlah."

Jihoon hanya menelan pertanyaannya tak peduli betapa inginnya dia bertanya lebih jauh; sebab Soonyoung membuat hawa aneh yang memaku mereka terjebak dalam hening.

* * *

Jihoon minta diturunkan sepuluh langkah di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia bahkan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung berlalu. Soonyoung berjalan mengekorinya dengan sikap siaga jika sewaktu-waktu gadis itu terjatuh, karena cara melangkah Jihoon agak pincang.

Temannya di Sekolah Menengah Pertama pernah bilang, Jihoon lebih baik mencari laki-laki lain untuk dikencani. Jihoon bertanya apa alasannya. Temannya mendesah: _Karena Soonyoung yang kausukai tidak akan pernah menganggapmu lebih dari teman_. Jihoon menolak gagasan itu. Di lain sisi, dia bingung. Benar juga yang dikatakan temannya. Hubungan macam apa yang sebenarnya dia dan Soonyoung jalani. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka kerap menyangka mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Laki-laki itu memanggil ibunya dengan nama gadisnya; begitu pula Jihoon memanggil kedua orangtua Soonyoung dengan nama depan mereka.

Tujuhbelas tahun. Mereka menghabiskan tujuhbelas tahun berdua. Mulai dari mengenakan popok dengan merek jual sama; makan dan minum dari wadah yang sama; main di kotak pasir yang sama; mendaftar dan lulus dari sekolah yang sama; hingga menginjak dunia remaja juga bersama-sama.

Soonyoung selalu mengatakan bahwa Jihoon miliknya. Namun laki-laki itu tidak sekalipun mengatakan suka, atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika dia menginginkan Jihoon seperti seorang pemuda. Mereka selalu berdiri di tengah garis pemisah—dan Jihoon perlahan mengerti, bahwa akan sulit bagi orang yang terbiasa bersama untuk terikat dalam hal abstrak bertajuk cinta.

Jihoon menunggu. Dalam jangka yang tidak sedikit. Dia pernah menggantungkan harapan—jika mungkin, persahabatan mereka bisa melangkah lebih jauh ke tahap saling menyukai.

Sampai akhirnya dia lelah dan memutuskan mundur. Jihoon sempat melewati masa-masa patah hati dan mengurung diri di kamar. Seminggu berlalu dengan dia yang memblokir segala komunikasi, dia kembali ke sekolah (karena absennya perlu diperbaiki jika dia ingin tetap lulus). Dia pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk bolos dan mencari ketenangan. Saat itulah dia bertemu dengan Joshua. Prosesnya lumayan panjang; tapi intinya Joshua membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kali, setelah dia menyadari perasaannya pada Soonyoung mungkin hanya akan jadi angan-angan.

Jihoon meletakkan tas di meja, lalu melangkah ke jendela. Dia baru akan terhanyut dalam lamunan saat laki-laki yang sedang dia pikirkan muncul dalam kenyataan. Joshua berjalan di tengah lapangan, akan masuk ke gedung utama, dikerubungi oleh banyak siswi yang mencoba menarik perhatian.

Dia memandangi Joshua. Entah ada angin apa, Joshua mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan mereka berfusi. Jihoon tersihir tak bisa beralih ke mana-mana. Walau dari jarak bermeter, Jihoon bisa melihat Joshua melambai, bibirnya membentuk kurva yang membuat napas Jihoon tercekat beberapa detik. Seolah-olah, laki-laki itu sedang mengucap selamat pagi khusus untuknya.

Jihoon tak tahu dia mendapat urgensi dari mana, namun begitu dia sadar pandangannya sudah lumayan lama bertemu dengan manik Joshua, dia seketika menyembunyikan diri. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya terantuk sisi meja. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas sikap cerobohnya.

Di bangkunya, Soonyoung mengamati semua tanpa ada yang terlewat.

Begitu dia kembali menatap ke bawah dari jendela, Joshua sudah tidak di sana. Mungkin dia tengah meletakkan sepatunya di rak saat ini. Masih dengan dikerumuni gadis-gadis centil yang mengaku penggemar.

"Ada seseorang di bawah?" Soonyoung bertanya, melongok ke bawah mengikuti arah mata Jihoon menatap.

Jihoon mencebikkan bibir. Agak terkejut juga mendapati Soonyoung berdiri di sampingnya. Padahal setahunya tadi laki-laki itu duduk tenang di bangkunya. Sambil mengusap bekas antukan meja, Jihoon menyembur, "Memangnya kau harus mengetahuinya?"

Soonyoung mengerutkan bibir. "Tidak juga. Cuma tanya."

"Kalau begitu kubur rasa penasaranmu dalam-dalam karena aku tidak akan memberitahu," Jihoon menjulurkan lidah.

Lawannya merasa sedang dipanas-panasi. "... Siapa yang barusan kaulihat, Jihoon?"

"Apa urusanmu, sih?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Aku tidak mau bilang."

"Jangan mengujiku." Soonyoung berkata. Intimidasi lekat dalam kalimatnya.

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi. "Apa masalahmu? Tiap hari kau selalu menempel padaku. Kita bicara tapi ujungnya kau mengajakku bertengkar terus. Aku tidak mengerti."

Soonyoung menarik pipi Jihoon, tapi respon gadis bersangkutan adalah tatapan mata yang menusuk.

"Jwangwan swentuh akwu swembwarangwan." (Jangan sentuh aku sembarangan.)

"Habis, Jihoon lucu kalau sedang marah." _Bukan. Aku hanya ingin melihat lebih banyak ekspresi darimu._

Jihoon menepuk lengan Soonyoung. Panas menyebar di lengan Soonyoung dan membuatnya mengaduh. "Aw. Sakit, Jihoonie." ucapnya, separuh menggoda, separuh lagi benar-benar menyuarakan yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku sesukamu."

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari teman sekelas mereka. Jihoon bisa mendengar, walau terlalu pelan, ada siswi lain di kelasnya yang terang-terangan membicarakannya alih-alih hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. _Lihat dia, dia_ _bertingkah jual mahal lagi. Aku kesal sekali melihatnya. Lebih baik Soonyoung dengan Nayoung saja. Nayoung lebih cantik, lagipula_. Jihoon bisa melihat Sujeong melempar pandangan benci terhadapnya. Tangan Jihoon mengepal, cukup kuat hingga kuku-kukunya menusuk buku-buku jari.

Jihoon tak menyukai rasa bersalah ini. Bukan salahnya jika Soonyoung mengikutinya. Dia tidak pernah meminta. "Menjauh dariku, Soonyoung."

"Kenapa aku harus?"

 _Karena jika kau terus menempel padaku, kau membuatku semakin dimusuhi gadis sekelas._ "Kau menyebalkan." Jihoon berkata pelan.

Soonyoung tidak mengerti. "Coba ulangi. Aku tidak dengar yang kaukatakan."

"Kubilang, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku kesal!" _Coba lihat situasinya, Soonyoung._

"Maaf?"

Perasaan Jihoon tumpah-ruah tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Berhentilah berlagak seperti kita berpacaran. Semua orang bisa salah paham!" Setelah berteriak begitu, Jihoon menghentakkan kaki keluar dari kelas. Sekilas, Soonyoung dapat melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Dia sukses meninggalkan Soonyoung yang memperoleh atensi dari seisi kelas.

Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia tertawa hambar, terlalu keras. Lalu, pandangan Soonyoung berubah mengerikan; semua orang kembali ke kesibukannya masing-masing.

Dia menggeretakkan gigi. Dadanya serasa diremas kuat-kuat. Soonyoung tidak punya keluhan sakit jantung atau semacamnya. Hanya satu yang dia curigai sebagai penyebabnya. Satu-satunya yang tak bisa dia enyahkan; kalimat terakhir sebelum Jihoon meninggalkan kelas: "Aku membencimu, Soonyoung."

* * *

Seokmin membuat sengiran lebar saat melihat temannya melangkah lebar-lebar ke spot tongkrongan mereka jika istirahat makan siang tiba.

"Yoo~ _wazzap!_ " tegurnya, mencoba menarik senyum lebar temannya yang biasanya selalu hadir di sudut bibir.

Alih-alih menjawab, Soonyoung mendobrak meja yang ditempati oleh Seokmin. "Sialan!" makinya keras. Pandangan seisi kafeteria langsung teralih padanya. Tak terkecuali Seokmin. "... Santai, Bro. Datang-datang sudah bawa hawa mau _bakar_ kantin saja."

"Hibur aku, Seokmin." Soonyoung berkata. Stres bermanifestasi jadi hal tak kasat mata yang memberatkan pundaknya. Dia menarik bangku di samping Seokmin dan duduk.

Melihat temannya galau, Seokmin coba mengangkat suasana. Ide jahil muncul di kepala Seokmin. "Wah. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau berbelok jadi menyukai laki-laki."

Tapi kali ini Soonyoung tidak tertawa. Terkekeh kecil pun tidak. Tanpa diberitahu, Seokmin dengan cepat mengerti akar masalahnya.

Semenjak mereka bertiga ditempatkan dalam kelas yang sama, mustahil bagi Seokmin melewatkan kejadian kontroversial (paling tidak, dalam perspektifnya). Pagi tadi, sahabatnya dan Jihoon membuat drama. Drama yang seisi kelas bahkan tidak antisipasi. Keduanya memang sering bertengkar, tapi tidak pernah besar dan separah itu.

"Jihoon ... _lagi_?" Dia bertanya pelan. Telinga Soonyoung sangat sensitif dengan sebuah nama—Lee Jihoon, tepatnya. Pelipis laki-laki itu berkedut. Tebakan Seokmin mencetak presisi.

Soonyoung selalu memiliki sumbu kesabaran yang panjang; meskipun diledek koloni gadis remaja, yang dilakukannya hanya mengembangkan sengiran. Hanya satu yang mampu membuatnya hilang kendali; dan itu adalah sahabat perempuannya, Jihoon. Bukan berarti Soonyoung gampang disetir perasaan, tapi bagaimana orang berlaku di depan orang yang disukainya adalah tergantung pribadi masing-masing.

Seokmin menghela napas. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, mau sampai kapan kau pura-pura tak peduli. Sikapmu terlalu jelas menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanmu. Copot label sahabat. Kau sudah menginginkannya lebih dari itu."

Butuh lima detik sampai Soonyoung merespon, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau. Menyukai. Jihoon."

Soonyoung mendelik. "Aku tidak."

Satu lagi hal yang mendarah-daging dalam kepribadian temannya adalah sifatnya yang keras kepala. Sampai sekarang Seokmin kurang paham mengapa Soonyoung sangat teguh pendirian, untuk menolak tentang apa yang dia rasa terhadap Jihoon, ketua kelas mereka. Jihoon juga keras kepala; jadi Seokmin pikir mereka sangat serasi dengan banyak hal mirip dari keduanya.

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau sekarang emosi?"

"Kutekankan lagi. Aku dan Jihoon hanya bersahabat, oke."

"Terserah dengan caramu menyangkal," Seokmin memainkan bolamata, "tapi jangan pernah menyesal jika tiba-tiba Jihoon diserobot orang karena kau terlambat untuk menyatakan."

Soonyoung mengetukkan lidah. Dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang berdebat dengan Seokmin. Laki-laki itu punya kemampuan memanipulasi kata-kata dan memojokkan lawan bicara. Jadi, dia mencari bahan lain untuk dijadikan topik. Omong-omong, Seokmin daritadi menyeringai kecil, dan Soonyoung sadar ada penemuan baru yang dia dapati dari sang sahabat. Bahwa Seokmin ternyata juga bisa membuat ekspresi bahagia seperti orang pada umumnya. Dia bahagia, dia bahagia setiap hari; tapi tidak begini.

Walau sekilas, Soonyoung mengerti jika sahabat—rekan dalam kejahilan—nya punya sesuatu yang membuat auranya semakin silau. Seokmin adalah jenis yang selalu tersenyum bahkan jika keadaan tidak mendukung. Buktinya, dia tetap bisa tersenyum padahal jelas-jelas Soonyoung sedang gundah gulana. Katakan dia tumpul; tapi itulah sisi positif sekaligus sisi negatif Lee Seokmin.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang senang, ya." Nada bicara Soonyoung entah bagaimana terdengar sinis. Seokmin mengerutkan bibir. "Kau cemburu, kan?"

"Kenapa harus cemburu?"

"Karena penantianku selama ini berbuah manis, hahaha."

"Tsk. Selera gadisku tidak nyentrik sepertimu," balas Soonyoung. Ada jeda berapa lama. Soonyoung mengusir pikirannya yang terlalu banyak memikirkan Jihoon, sehingga dia membuat candaan. "Jadi, keberadaanmu sudah disadari kakak kelas hermafrodit itu, Seok? Bagus juga ..."

Seokmin boleh jadi tumpul, tapi dia tidak lemot.

"... Kau berniat menghancurkan persahabatan di antara kita, heh?" Wajah Seokmin sedatar kain satin baru disetrika saat mengatakannya. Soonyoung puas bisa membalas. Satu sama.

"Oke—oke. Damai." Tertawa, Soonyoung membuat tanda berdamai di telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Lantas, pingin berbagi? Apa sekarang Jun Sunbae sudah membalas cintamu?"

Seokmin berdeham, "Mauku sih, begitu. Tapi sayangnya ini bukan tentang Jun Sunbae."

"Oh. Kau sudah putar haluan." Soonyoung menjentikkan jari.

"Cintaku tidak segampang itu. Aku tidak akan mundur seperti laki-laki payah yang menolak mengakui perasaan hanya karena ingin menjaga tali _persahabatannya_ dengan perempuan yang disukainya." Kurang-lebih, dia setali tiga uang menyindir Soonyoung.

"Ya, ya." Soonyoung tersenyum paksa. "Selamat mengejar Junhwi Sunbae-mu yang cantik dan anggun itu."

Seokmin menyengir lebar, lalu mengeluarkan secarik amplop berwarna biru bayi yang dibubuhi perangko bunga sebagai perekatnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Surat. Aku menemukannya di loker tadi pagi saat menukar sepatu." Seokmin menyengir, dari telinga ke telinga. "Kupikir, aku punya penggemar rahasia mulai sekarang."

Soonyoung memutar bolamata. Dia sungguh tidak berniat didongengkan kisah romansa atau terjebak untuk mendengarkan ocehan Seokmin tentang penggemar barunya. Maka, dia beralih ke topik lain lagi. Seokmin tidak keberatan. "Omong-omong, mana Seungkwan? Tumben anak itu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Yah, maksudku dalam arti harfiah, oke. Anak itu kan, hidungnya mancung ke dalam."

Mereka tertawa dan mengerling sebagai kode. Tawa mereka benar-benar mengguncang dan seluruh pengunjung memerhatikan mereka seperti mereka adalah jerawat merah yang pecah di hidung. Seokmin sedikit puas; Soonyoung kembali ke kepribadiannya.

"Tadi aku sempat berpapasan dengan dia di koridor. Dia kewalahan membawa banyak tumpukan kertas. Waktu kutawari apakah perlu bantuan, dia melewatiku begitu saja. Sepertinya sih, sedang buru-buru. Aku tidak paham juga."

"Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering melewatkan makan siang bersama kita, bukannya?"

Seokmin mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Kupikir. Dia juga sering bolak-balik ruang senat sekarang."

"Buat apa dia berurusan dengan hal-hal _itu_?"

"Mungkin dia ingin mencoba terobosan baru." Seokmin berujar asal.

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Mustahil, Seok. Bocah macam dia tentu lebih senang baca komik."

Setahu Soonyoung, Seungkwan adalah jenis yang tidak mau ambil susah dengan terlibat bersama komite elit sekolah—malah, pernah dalam suatu kesempatan, Seungkwan mencibir tak langsung perihal orang-orang dalam struktur senat mereka bekerja dengan kurang becus. Gadis itu memang kupu-kupu sosial, suka bertandang ke sana ke mari, bahkan membuat obrolan dengan orang lain sama sekali belum kenal hanya dalam jangka waktu singkat, tapi tidak akan ke tahap ini. Senat sekolah adalah bisul di pantat; sangat banyak aturan, menyusahkan, terlalu formal sehingga Seungkwan sangat tidak suka.

"Kudengar, dia baru direkrut jadi anggota senat tambahan." Seokmin berucap, seperti menjawab keheranan Soonyoung.

"Anggota senat?" Soonyoung mengerutkan dahi. "Seungkwan?"

Seokmin mengendikkan bahu. "Aku juga sempat tidak percaya pada awalnya."

Soonyoung menangkupkan tangan. "Siapa yang menunjuk?"

"Kurang tahu juga, sih. Tapi aku dengar dari kelas sebelah katanya kakak kelas bernama Choi Seung ..." Seokmin mengingat-ingat, "Seungcheol. Ya, Seungcheol. Entahlah. Kau kenal dia?"

Mana mungkin tidak kenal. Seungcheol itu—"Sepupu kandung Jihoon. Aku selalu melihatnya jika sedang bermain ke rumah Jihoon." cibirnya. "Daripada sepupu, kurasa dia itu malah seperti kakak brocon."

"Heh?"

"Begitulah."

"... Aku baru tahu."

"Kau tidak pernah tanya, kan?"

Seokmin menganga.

"Tapi ... kalau memang Seungcheol yang terlibat di balik semuanya, aku kasihan pada Seungkwan. Sungguh." Soonyoung berucap. "Susah ya, jadi anak kelas satu."

Seokmin angkat bahu. Soonyoung memesan makanannya dan melahapnya dengan terlalu biasa. Siang itu, Soonyoung lebih banyak melamun daripada bertingkah gila seperti seharusnya. Seokmin tak ingin bertanya karena dia ingin memberikan spasi bagi sahabatnya. Dia sendiri belum paham bagaimana Jihoon mampu membuat Soonyoung memiliki sisi dingin mengenyampingkan bahwa laki-laki itu terkenal sebagai penebar kehangatan. Soonyoung adalah laki-laki yang mirip dengannya—punya banyak candaan, tapi mungkin akan memberi beberapa pengecualian terhadap sejumlah hal.

Akan tetapi, percintaan Soonyoung memang misterius. Walaupun telah bersahabat sejak Masa Orientasi, yang Seokmin tahu hanyalah fakta bahwa gadis lucu bernama Lee Jihoon adalah teman sejak kecil Soonyoung. Entah mereka saling menyukai atau tidak, Seokmin hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Sebab, meskipun dia gampang mendorong orang untuk buka rahasia, dia tetap menghormati sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal pribadi. Dia menghargai privasi; sehingga akan menunggu sampai Soonyoung bercerita dan meminta saran layaknya sahabat.

(Jihoon bolos jam pelajaran pertama sampai jam ketiga. Setelah istirahat makan siang pun dia tak kembali. Dia juga tidak muncul di subjek Musik alih-alih itu adalah pelajaran yang paling disukainya. Jihoon tidak kembali ke kelas hingga bel pulang dibunyikan. Teman-teman sekelas enggan memperpanjang, ketika guru mereka bertanya di mana sang ketua kelas berada, mereka hanya mampu menjawab serentak dengan angkat bahu karena mereka tahu apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Tas beruangnya dibiarkan menemani bangku yang kosong tanpa pemilik. Soonyoung menunggu lama di loker sepatu, cukup lama hingga akhirnya pulang dengan gontai.)

* * *

つづく(to-be-continued)

* * *

 **zula's note:**

honestly chapter ini tadinya cuman mau sepanjang 2k. aku sendiri ngga ngerti kenapa malah jadi 5k. tapi emang aku keasikan waktu nulis adegan berantem-beranteman ;w;) #abaikan. makasih banyak buat reviewers. jujur ya, aku ngga sangka bakal sebanyak itu yg tertarik hheheh mana feedbacknya somehow persis kek yg aku mau. aku balas sekalian disini ya. special thanks for **yukkage** dan **jcancsh** buat koreksian nama seungcheol. abis romanisasi namanya ribet. maklumin ya kalo masih salah ketik, jariku bingung TT **dek nurul** , iyaa itu typo harusnya itu nico, bukan rico. hehe jujur aku juga rada lupa waktu ngetik abis hapalnya yaa desain karakternya doang. dek **es doger** , tak tahukah kamu kalo jun itu cantik mirip bidadari. TT dek **bunon** , iya kemarin kelewatan nulis seungkwan kelas berapa tapi chap 1 udah aku ralat kok, bisa diliat :p **jihooneys** yeps genre utama ff ini slice-of-life! **nene** jeongcheol+jisoo bakal nimbrung di ch mendatang **itsathenazi** mungkin kita terhubung #yha. **ourwonu** kok aku yg kesian ama mingyu ya setelah baca reviewmu ;w; **17misscarat** bentar. ini aku yg salah baca apa kamu emg nulisnya bener wonu suka wonu? dia narsis? **kelelawar** _witty_ diapdet bareng hari ini, cek aja. **menboong** sumpah aku lebih gemeter baca review kamu daripada pas uts kemaren haha. dek **inisapaseh** yaaah abis orang sempurna mau cari apalagi? udah punya semuanya~~ **aqizakura** tenang ajaa. aku gabakal nekat publish kok kalo gapunya draf kasar ttg kerangka ceritanya. makasih sarannya~~ dek **nuna** iyah ff ini macem rujak awas salah gigit(?) **alien** it seems like you're misinterpret my words. bukannya gamau disemangatin, tapii aku cuma gasuka review yg isinya _fighting_ _ **tanpa**_ embel-embel lain. dek **li** , makasih yaa doanya TT semangat jugaa buat sekolahmu! **kingjongin** waah aku gak sangka di ffn ada juga yang nyari gs ehehe. :v dek **felix** gimana ya, abis itu ga sesuai ekspektasi aku. lagian aku udah gapunya banyak waktu senggang buat nulis kayak dulu ... gomen. **sexybaekby** hmm. if you're really insist 'bout fic request, pls send me pm and tell me whose pairing, which genre(s), and which rating you do want me to write. i'm so honoured if you also give me a prompt to expand. tbh, i can't grant the request which is written in review box. gomen. i hope you'll consider my rule. :)buat istilah jejepangan ... kalau yg dimaksud dek **hani** , **jeon jaeri** dan **xppatrash** itu dere-scale, intinya yaa ini skala penerimaan. kalo digambar satu garis panjang ((anggep aja garis negatif-nol-positif)) dere _yan_ itu adanya di kiri, dan dere _tsun_ itu adanya di kanan, di tengah-tengah letaknya dere normal. makin _tsun,_ sifat org itu makin denial, makin _yan,_ sifat org itu makin obsesif. setingkat di bawah yandere berturut2 ada yangire, dandere, kuudere, tsunshun, dere-dere, himedere, kamidere, dan terakhir tsundere. ato pake analogi begini deh: dere _yan_ itu apa yg diliat dari luarnya kawaii, manis, lucu & patut dilindungi, tapi di dalamnya sanggup bunuh orang demi cinta ((luar hangat, dalam dingin)); on the other hand, dere _tsun_ itu dari luarnya dingin, ga pedulian, kasar, punya kata2 yg keras, tapi di dalamnya hangat, penuh cinta ((luar dingin, dalam hangat)). udah nyambung belum? ;w; kl masih ruwet aku pasang pp ff ini gambar ttg dere-scale tuh, cek sendiri ya.

reviewer, silent reader, siapapun yg nyempetin kemari makasih udah baca! mohon ninggalin reviewnya untuk chapter ini dan ke depannya yaa. luvya.

ps: ... gue panasdingin pas nulis chap ini serius deh.  
ps2: album love&letter rilis ampun TT ga tahan mau denger full track-nya.  
ps3: dan dari tu album banyak banget material buat inspirasi yatuhan. di chapter pertengahan pokoknya kalo ada scene dating n semacemnya, aku bakal mengacu kesitu.  
ps4: fik ini bakal dikasih bgm(?) di scene-scene tertentu. dan bgm itu make seluruh ost _descendants of the sun._ buat chapter ini sendiri ... waktu soonyoung nyelametin jihoon: _**gummy – you are my everything**_ ; waktu soonyoung gendong jihoon ke sekolah ((tepatnya waktu dia bilang, _peluk yg erat, atau kau akan jatuh, jihoon_ : _**chen ft. punch – everytime**_ ;waktu tatapan mata jihoon ketemu sama josh: _**t yoon mirae – always**_ ((mulai bait yg _i love youuu_ ));waktu jihoon pergi ninggalin soonyoung dikelas: _**kim nayoung ft. mad clown – once again**_ ; waktu seokmin nunjukkin suratnya: _**k-will – tell me! what are you doing?!**_  
ps5: semua fakta di sini canon loh yaa. jihun, realitanya susah bangun pagi dan baru bangun kalo dibantu suara diva boo(?), soonyoung beneran pandai beladiri dan dia udah pegang sabuk tinggi, selera seokmin itu nuna nuna jd kubikin dia demen sunbae.  
ps6: ada yg inget _yunsik_ itu siapa, ngga? o.o)/  
ps7: banyak orang salahpaham ngeliat avatarku, dikiranya aku ngebias josh. ahahah bukan. aku pasang avatar josh soalnya mukaku itu persis josh ((dan az emang narsis)). idung mata kuping bibir ampe senyum plus kantung matanya ada semua sama aku. rambut doang beda, soalnya potongan rambutku skrg persis jun predebut. makanya waktu aku pertama ngenalin ni bocah2 norak ke temen sekelas, mereka ganti2 ngeliatin josh dan az terus nanya: _lah elu sejak kapan jadi boiben!?_ wahahah. masih kepo biasku siapa? mereka bilang antimainstream. seventeen punya cowok multitalent gabisa dilewatin namanya lee seokmin. seok-zul(?) lucu kan? iyain aja. udah titik.  
ps8: langsung apdet setelah review masuk lumayan m_m)


	3. 2) Mean Encounter

disclaimer: SVT © Pledis Entertainment. I write this for the simple reason which is self-pleasure, thus it doesn't gain any moneys or whatsoever.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 – Mean Encounter**

* * *

Joshua tak pernah menyangka dia akan memiliki kehidupan sekolah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dikelilingi banyak perempuan yang setiap pagi bertanya kabar dan apa yang akan dia lakukan hingga hari berakhir; memiliki penggemar yang rutin mengirim surat ke dalam loker sepatunya; atau dilihat sebagai saingan potensial bagi banyak murid laki-laki lain di kelas. Bukannya dia terkejut, karena hal itu sudah beberapa tahun berlalu dan dia nyaman dengan situasinya saat ini—tapi jika dipikir kembali, ada saat-saat bahwa dia rindu untuk menjadi Joshua sebelum ini.

* * *

 **Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita**

chapter: 2/30  
rating: teenager (pg-12)  
lenght: multi-chapter (series)  
genre(s): school-life, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, slice-of-life  
pairing: multi-pairing (final – ot3 seunghansoo, hozi, gyuwon, verkwan, seokjun, chanhao)  
warning(s): alternate-universe; face-paced style; teenager-life; genderbender/genderswitch/sex-reverse; beware of much drama; **complicated relationship** ; contain cheesy-lines, delicate chara and crack on the future chapter

* * *

Benar kata pepatah tentang keadaan bisa mengubah seseorang dengan drastis. Joshua yang dulu adalah yang mereka sebut dengan si canggung tak banyak bicara. Hanya berkata banyak jika perlu dan selalu duduk di bagian belakang dekat jendela. Tidak berarti Joshua bodoh; tapi dia duduk di sana karena semua penghuni kelas enggan duduk di dekat siswa misterius yang tak pernah mau berkomunikasi. Dia selalu terlihat bersama dengan buku, tak pernah lepas, selalu dekat. Jika bel makan siang tiba, Joshua selalu pergi paling awal untuk menghabiskan bekal ibunya ke atas atap. Kadang, di waktu-waktu tertentu ketika guru pengisi tak bisa menghadiri kelas karena suatu alasan, dia tidak berkumpul untuk membicarakan hal-hal jorok seperti murid laki-laki lain lakukan tapi justru mengisi daftar kunjungan ke perpustakaan. Dia akan menelusur rak paling terpencil yang jarang dijamah orang-orang dan menemukan harta karunnya sendiri, berupa buku-buku cetakan lama dengan bahasa yang masih tradisional dan belum banyak kata-kata terapan. Cukup seperti itu. Joshua tidak merasa dia perlu geng untuk bergabung atau tempat tongkrongan asyik semenjak film dan musik sudah menggantikan kebutuhannya sebagai remaja yang perlu hiburan.

Sampai ketika dia terbang ke Korea dengan ayahnya yang dipindahtugaskan. Ibunya tetap di Amerika untuk mengurus sekolah yang wanita itu dirikan. Joshua tinggal di apartemen besar yang disewakan ayahnya bagi anak semata wayang kesayangan.

* * *

Dia pindah pertama kali ke sekolah baru saat dia berada di tingkat dua Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Ayahnya mengurus surat administrasi dan Joshua berangkat dengan tuntutan untuk hapal rute ke sekolah sesegera mungkin. Ayahnya adalah jenis yang sibuk oleh tender dan banyak klien bisnis asing, jadi seberapapun dia ingin melihat Joshua berangkat bersamanya, dia tidak bisa.

Wali kelasnya hanya melirik sekilas. Sudah menilai dari kulit luar bahwa anak baru ini punya potensi untuk dijahili, jadi dia hanya mengirimkan simpati tanpa berniat terlibat. Joshua menunduk di depan kelas dengan rambut depan menjuntai.

Setelah dia berkata: "Mohon bantuannya untukku berada di kelas ini." Dia langsung mencari tempat duduk di paling belakang padahal belum disuruh untuk itu.

Dia mengeluarkan buku catatan dari tas karena guru di depan telah menulis beberapa paragraf tulisan dan Joshua harus mencatat jika dia tak ingin ketinggalan bahan pelajaran. Joshua menggenggam pena untuk menulis namun dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi lebih baik karena merasa diperhatikan. Begitu dia melirik ke samping, dugaannya menjadi benar karena seorang murid perempuan memerhatikannya lekat seperti dia sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?" Joshua bertanya tanpa dorongan untuk ingintahu.

Siswi di sampingnya tak pernah melepas pandangan. "Sepertinya ... aku mengenalmu. Apakah kau bukan berasal dari daerah sini sebelumnya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tapi _aku_ tahu kau. Bukankah itu aneh? Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku juga tidak mengerti."

Joshua mengernyit, "Bukankah kau sudah di kelas ini ketika aku masuk memperkenalkan diri? Kau pasti akan bilang kau tidak memerhatikan."

Siswi itu mengusap tengkuknya. "Yah, bisa dikatakan, aku payah dalam mengingat. Bahkan untuk hal yang baru terjadi beberapa menit lalu, aku bisa melupakannya langsung. Sistem memoriku tidak bekerja dengan baik seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan dari mana kau datang sebelum pindah ke mari?"

"Amerika." Laki-laki itu membalas ringkas.

"Kau pindahan dari Amerika? Bukankah itu tempat yang jauh sekali? Untuk apa kau datang ke mari? Dengar, aku saja kalau bisa ingin kembali ke sana karena hidup di sini lumayan menyebalkan."

Joshua mengesah dalam hati. Jenis orang seperti ini yang paling dia hindari untuk berurusan. Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti bicara jika belum mendapatkan maunya dan selalu merepet untuk sebuah tanggapan. Pening menjalar di kepala, dan Joshua bertekad untuk mendiamkannya tak peduli bagaimana dia akan bereaksi.

Lengannya dicuil. "Apakah kau benar-benar sedingin itu pada siapapun? Bahkan pada perempuan? Atau kau pilih-pilih dan cuma meladeni yang cantik – sementara kau mengabaikan yang biasa-biasa saja?"

Guru di depan kelas mereka menutup buku dan mulai mengoceh tentang mekanisme kerja katrol sementara Joshua merasa tak tahan lagi. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran para anak laki-laki," Siswi itu mendesah panjang.

Joshua menutup buku dengan gusar dan segera menoleh ke samping. Dan jantungnya serasa berhenti detik itu juga ketika dia menemukan siapa yang daritadi coba mengusik. "K-kau kan ..."

"Kenapa? Kau terpana? Sudah lewat lima menit dan baru sadar gadis cantik mengajakmu bicara? Menyebalkan, huh." Si siswi mendengus.

Joshua menggebrak meja. Membuat atensi seisi kelas beralih padanya dan dia tak peduli. Guru mereka bahkan menghentikan pelajaran karena kekacauan sepihak dari ekor kelas. "KAU YOON JEONGHAN?"

Siswi itu menelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke dagunya. "Oh! Sebentar! Tadi. Darimana, tempat asalmu, maksudku!"

"AMERIKA."

"HA! Pantas aku seperti tahu!" Si siswi ikut-ikutan berdiri, mengirimkan pukulan keras ke mejanya dan membuat seisi kelas terkejut untuk kedua kali. "KAU JOSHUA HONG! YA, KAU JOSHUA, KAN?"

Joshua merekahkan senyumnya. "Benar. Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini? Apa Korea menyenangkan?"

Jeonghan menjentikkan jarinya. "Tidak berbeda jauh dari bagaimana di Amerika tapi di sini orang-orang jadi lebih kolot dan gila hormat. Terutama para orangtua! Mereka selalu minta kita menunduk sepanjang jalan padahal aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya harus dilakukan." Dia mendesah.

Reuni singkat mereka terpaksa disudahi karena sang guru telah berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, dengan masing-masing tangannya menjewer telinga mereka berdua, dan guru wanita itu bertitah dengan suara menggelegar:

"YOON JEONGHAN. HONG JOSHUA. PERGI KALIAN DARI KELASKU DAN BERDIRI DENGAN KAKI TERANGKAT SAMBIL MEMBAWA EMBER DI DEPAN PINTU. JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA MENURUNKAN KAKI KALIAN JIKA BEL PERGANTIAN BELUM BERBUNYI. DAN JANGAN LUPA DATANG KE RUANG BK SETELAH SEKOLAH USAI."

(Keduanya menurut dengan melakukan apa yang disuruh. Pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil ember terisi air dan menjinjingnya di satu tangan hingga rasanya tangan mereka kebas. Tapi mereka senang melakukannya karena ini adalah hari tidak terduga, dan bertemu dengan teman masa kecil setelah berpisah lama adalah suatu kesenangan luar biasa.)

(Di ruang BK, mereka hanya bisa menahan tawa sebab guru konseling mereka adalah pria dengan kepala pitak dan berkacamata bulat besar, yang duduk di bangku tinggi agar terlihat lebih tinggi karena kakinya tak cukup panjang untuk menapak ke lantai.)

(Jeonghan baru tahu karena gadis itu baru pertama kalinya menginjakkan langkah di ruang BK – dan untuk alasan yang lucu.)

* * *

Bagaimanapun, Jeonghan lebih cepat pindah ke sini beberapa tahun daripada Joshua, jadi dia lebih punya banyak kosakata slang untuk dipakai. Pada dasarnya mereka berdarah Korea, tapi besar di tempat lain membuat kemampuan berbahasa ibu mereka menjadi sekedar formalitas saja. Di sini, mereka kembali memakai Bahasa Korea untuk bercakap-cakap, dan beruntung, Joshua masih belum lupa dasar-dasarnya mengenyampingkan bahwa dia lebih banyak bicara dengan Bahasa Inggris dan Mandarin di Amerika sana.

Jeonghan mengenalkannya pada banyak tempat. Joshua ditunjukkan tempat main pachinko yang ramai, ditarik ke stasiun terkenal tempat para muda-mudi pergi berkencan di akhir pekan, sampai ke warung makan ramyun langganannya. (Dan Joshua percaya bahwa si penjual memberikan gadis itu potongan karena parasnya yang cantik.)

Dia juga diundang mampir untuk datang ke rumah gadis itu. Ayahnya bakal pulang larut; Joshua akhirnya menyanggupi undangan makan malam Jeonghan semenjak takkan ada siapapun di apartemen mereka dan itu pasti membosankan. Mereka melalui beberapa jalan berkelok-kelok untuk sampai ke rumah Jeonghan.

Sebenarnya, Joshua menyukai gadis itu sejak mereka tumbuh besar berdua di Amerika dulu. Keluarga Yoon dan orangtuanya tinggal bertetangga, di apartemen pinggir Vancouver yang selalu punya hawa terik di bulan-bulan tertentu. Jeonghan lahir beberapa bulan sebelum Joshua lahir. Pada awalnya, orangtua Joshua hanya sebatas tetangga kenal nama sebelum ibu Jeonghan menyapa dan mengajak berbincang si tetangga lebih lama, hingga akhirnya kedua keluarga itu memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih akrab semenjak mereka sama-sama warga pindahan berdarah Asia. Joshua dititip di rumah Jeonghan dan akan dijemput jika sore tiba. Begitulah dia mengenal gadis itu. Untuk selanjutnya, mereka masuk ke Taman Kanak-kanak yang sama. Joshua selalu menjadi anak laki-laki sopan dan hormat pada orangtua sementara Jeonghan besar dengan aura yang menyenangkan dan dikelilingi oleh banyak teman. Mereka berangkat sekolah dan pulang selalu bersama sampai akhirnya kebersamaan membuat rasa suka mekar dari dada Joshua dan dia selalu melamunkan wajah gadis itu jika malam tiba. Sayangnya, Jeonghan harus pindah saat mereka duduk di kelas tiga. Bermodal ingatan kanak-kanak, Joshua tetap menanti untuk suatu keajaiban. Hari itu datang juga. Di sinilah dia sekarang, dengan Jeonghan memimpin jalan untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Di mata Joshua, setelah semua yang berlalu, gadis ini tak pernah berubah; sifat ceria dan suaranya yang melengking masih ada bersamanya. Mungkin sedikit berubah, karena pubertas selalu bisa memberi efek pada anak-anak yang beranjak dewasa. Jeonghan mengernyit saat tatapan Joshua tak pernah pergi dari wajahnya yang berekspresi senang. "Apa yang kaulihat, sih?" (Joshua menggeleng singkat dan menyimpan kagumnya dalam hati.)

"Ibuuu~ Coba tebak siapa yang kubawa~" Jeonghan berteriak dari ruang depan sambil melepas sepatu.

Joshua masuk setelah dipersilahkan. Dia turut membuka sepatu dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah. Senyumnya terbit lagi, mengingat-ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan karena satu: dia punya teman pertama di Korea, dua: itu berarti dia tidak akan bengong sendirian besok, dan tiga: bagaimana dia tidak bahagia jika teman barunya adalah teman masa kecil yang dulu bersamanya.

"Siapa?" Suara wanita dewasa dari dalam rumah Jeonghan menyahut. Ada bunyi spatula berdenting di atas permukaan teflon. "Kamu membawa temanmu yang lain? Kalau begitu, suruh mereka cepat masuk karena masakan Ibu juga baru matang. Akan enak kalau disantap di saat-saat seperti sekarang. Kebetulan Seungcheol juga sedang main ke rumah."

"Ada Seungcheollie? Yeay!" Jeonghan menjadi tidak sabar dan menarik tangan Joshua yang terlalu lamban dalam membuka sepatu.

Sepanjang jalan ke dapur, Joshua berpikir keras. Sepengetahuannya, dalam keluarganya, Jeonghan hanya dua bersaudara. Lagipula, adiknya adalah seorang perempuan. Jadi, siapa Seungcheol yang dimaksud?

Mereka sampai di meja makan. Ibu Jeonghan berbalik dengan celemek yang terpasang rapi di pinggang. "Ibu! Kau pasti masih ingat Joshua! Joshua yang dulu tetanggan dengan kita di Amerika!"

Ibu Jeonghan, Kim Moyeon, menangkup mulutnya dengan tangan dan terpana. "Oh Tuhanku. Kau benar Joshua? Joshua Hong putra Song Chanri? Aku tidak menyangka ..." Dia memerhatikan Joshua dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. "Kau tambah tampan, ya? Dipikir-pikir, kalian seumur kan? Kau dan Jeonghan, maksudku."

Joshua menunduk hormat. "Ya, Bibi. Senang bertemu kembali. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya. Anda juga masih cantik seperti terakhir kali."

Moyeon menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Oke. Oke. Bincang-bincangnya bisa kita lanjut nanti, sekarang ayo duduk dan makan. Mudah-mudahan kau masih suka masakanku." Dia tertawa, lalu memandang Joshua seperti anaknya sendiri. "Aku punya banyak hal untuk ditanyakan padamu, Nak."

Jeonghan menyengir dengan gigi-gigi depannya yang berjajar rapi. Dia ikut bahagia melihat ibunya dan Joshua bisa terlibat dalam reuni singkat itu. "Sebelum aku lupa, kenalkan, dia Choi Seungcheol. Teman dekatku sejak aku pindah ke Korea dan bersekolah di sini."

Joshua hampir dikuasai euforia, kalau tidak ingat satu masalah. Dia tidak bisa menahan keterkejutan saat melihat bahwa di meja tersebut bukan hanya ditempati oleh keluarga Yoon, melainkan satu laki-laki seusianya dan Jeonghan. Tampaknya laki-laki itu sudah lama berada di sana sebelum Jeonghan dan dia datang beberapa saat setelahnya.

(Adik dan ayah Jeonghan sedang pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli beberapa kelengkapan kamar mandi jadi mereka hanya berempat di sana. Moyeon banyak bicara dan Jeonghan menanggapi dengan lebih banyak omongan. Joshua memakan masakan Moyeon dengan tidak berselera, entah mengapa.)

(Laki-laki bernama Seungcheol itu memandanginya dengan sengit sejak Jeonghan tersenyum dengan mata melengkung terhadap Joshua dan mempersilahkannya duduk.)

* * *

Bagaimanapun, Joshua tetap menjadi Joshua yang duduk di belakang dan lebih memilih bersahabat dengan buku daripada kumpulan pemuda bau. Walaupun kemarin telah berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian—untuk sesuatu yang sungguh konyol—dia datang ke kelas menjadi dia yang biasa lagi. Tidak ada yang cukup peduli untuk membagi perhatian, ketika dia menggeser pintu kelas, beberapa orang kelasnya melihat sebentar sampai kembali fokus dengan sesuatu yang tengah dilakukan; merumpi dan menyalin pekerjaan rumah.

Jeonghan sudah ada di bangkunya saat dia datang. Joshua mengangkat tangan singkat dan duduk dengan tenang. Di saat yang sama, bel pertama berbunyi dan guru mata pelajaran Musik mengoceh mengenai not balok dan birama lagu.

Mereka melalui beberapa jam pelajaran dengan kuapan dan tangkupan tangan yang menumpu dagu malas. Pelajaran Musik diganti dengan Matematika, siswa yang benar-benar memerhatikan cuma ada dua. Joshua termasuk salah satunya—karena dia beralasan, jika dia tak sungguh-sungguh belajar sekarang, dia pasti akan berakhir jadi orang dewasa yang tidak bisa diharapkan.

Jam makan siang tiba; saat yang dinantikan seluruh siswa di kelas mereka. Jadi, begitu bel berbunyi, mereka berbondong-bondong memadati pintu untuk segera keluar dari ruangan pengap berjuluk kelas dan mencari udara segar dengan pergi ke lapangan untuk melihat beberapa anggota klub olahraga melakukan latihan atau kantin untuk mengisi perut. Jeonghan membenahi peralatan tulisnya dengan tergesa-gesa saat Joshua membuka tas untuk mengambil susu kotak dan sandwich bungkusan. Saat gadis itu ditanya dia ingin ke mana, dia menjawab dengan senyum lebar: "Mau ke kantin. Sudah ditunggu Seungcheollie. Joshua mau ikut?"

Joshua tentu masih ingat Seungcheol. Jadi, dia menggeleng dan mundur daripada memancing ketidaknyamanan. Lagipula, jika sebelum dia datang Jeonghan selalu menghabiskan waktu di kantin dengan Seungcheol itu artinya, mereka pasti hanya ingin berdua.

Jeonghan bertanya kenapa Joshua menggeleng. Joshua mengangkat bekalnya yang sederhana. (Dia tidak bisa lagi membawa bekal lengkap karena ibunya di Amerika.) Gadis itu mendesis tidak suka, "Pantas saja badanmu kurang berotot! Makan siang hanya dengan susu dan roti? Kau ini murid sekolah dari era mana? Ini bukan jaman peperangan!" Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"... Aku bisa makan lagi sampai di rumah nanti," kata Joshua coba menawar.

Jeonghan menatapnya sinis, "Tapi itu masih lama. Kita pulang empat jam dari sekarang dan kau akan menyiksa perutmu dengan makanan yang sedikit. Ikut aku."

Joshua menggeleng dan belum mau beranjak dari bangkunya. Malah, dia mengkonfrontasi tidak langsung dengan membuka buku, membalik lembar demi lembar ke belakang. "Aku mau mengingat beberapa pelajaran. Sungguh. Kau bisa pergi sendiri, Jeonghan. Aku tunggu di sini."

Gadis itu mempelajari gerak-geriknya dan membuat Joshua menghapus keraguan. "Kumohon. Aku belum memberimu tur tentang sekolah ini, kan? Akan kulakukan dengan syarat kau harus pergi ke kantin untuk makan dengan benar. Ya, ya?"

Joshua akhirnya menurut karena dia adalah laki-laki lembut yang tak pernah tahan dengan permintaan seorang gadis.

Seungcheol memandangi mereka beberapa lama sebelum kembali fokus ke ponsel di tangannya. Dia sedang bermain tetris untuk mengisi luang dan menunggu Jeonghan datang. Tapi ternyata ketika gadis itu datang, dia membawa cukup alasan untuk membuatnya kesal.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengundang orang lain, Han." Laki-laki itu berkata dengan wajah yang menatap layar ponsel. "Dan lagi, siapa laki-laki yang kaubawa ini."

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Dia Joshua, yang semalam makan malam bersama dengan kita di rumahku. Bukankah kalian sudah berkenalan?" Jeonghan mengerutkan dahi, menarik mundur satu kursi di samping Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menggerakkan jari-jarinya di permukaan layar. "Oh, ya. Kalau begitu bisa ya, dia duduk di meja lain selain di sini karena aku tidak bisa menerimanya bergabung di sini."

Jeonghan tidak mengerti karena Seungcheol menempati meja terluas yang ada di sana dan hanya ada mereka bertiga tapi laki-laki itu tidak ingin berbagi. "Apa kau mau menempati seluruh meja ini sendiri?" tanyanya.

Joshua bisa merasakan sindirannya. "Maaf kalau membuatmu tak nyaman, tapi keberadaanku di sini untuk alasan memenuhi permintaan Jeonghan."

Seungcheol menghentikan permainannya. Ponselnya dimasukkan ke saku. "Begitu. Baiklah. Kau boleh bergabung tapi jangan mengajakku bicara karena aku tidak akan meladeni."

"Siapa juga yang akan bicara denganmu? Aku ke sini untuk makan. Lagipula jika ada yang ingin kuajak bicara, aku akan bicara dengan Jeonghan." Joshua menarik bangku di samping Jeonghan. Posisinya sekarang adalah si gadis terapit di tengah-tengah dua laki-laki yang saling berseteru dingin.

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk di tempat lain selain di samping Jeonghan?" Seungcheol mengetuk lidah.

Joshua tersenyum miring. "Tidak. Ini urusanku untuk duduk di manapun. Kantin ini milik bersama, jadi bukan masalah kau keberatan atau tidak aku duduk di sini, kan."

"Kalian membicarakan apa, sih? Aku tidak bisa mengerti."

Jeonghan menatap mereka berganti-gantian. (Tapi gadis itu dari dulu memang cenderung lelet, jadi baik Joshua dan Seungcheol hanya mampu menghela napas mereka dengan kesal.)

* * *

Di hari kelulusan, Jeonghan berfoto bersama Seungcheol sambil menunjukkan pose peace yang terlalu natural. Joshua bersembunyi di samping pohon ek yang rindang dengan perasaan kesal. Sertifikat kelulusannya digenggam erat di tangan, dan dia tetap berdiri di sana walau sebenarnya acara kelulusan sudah selesai sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. (Di sampingnya, ada adik kelas perempuan menarik bagian belakang almamaternya, tangan basah dan gemetar; dia memandang Joshua dengan tatapan sarat arti dan sedikit-banyak merasa sedih karena sang kakak kelas sudah tidak lagi menyandang status sebagai siswa di sekolah itu. Joshua menepuk kepalanya dan berpesan untuk rajin belajar. Adik kelas itu menangis, tapi mengepalkan tangan dan berkata: "Ya. Jihoon akan berusaha.")

Dua hari sebelum penerimaan murid baru Akademi Pledis, Joshua pergi ke penata rambut untuk meminta saran tentang model yang cocok digunakannya. Dia mengubah gayanya; mulai dari cara bicara, cara berpakaian, maupun caranya menatap sekitar. Rambutnya dipoles gel, dan dia lebih banyak tersenyum pada siapapun, bahkan pada yang tidak dikenal. Hasilnya, Joshua yang sekarang adalah pangeran sekolah; punya banyak teman dan dikelilingi oleh para siswi perempuan.

Alasannya berubah sebenarnya simpel saja, yakni untuk membuktikan bahwa dia juga bisa menjadi seperti Seungcheol yang memiliki aura menarik tanpa perlu banyak berkata.

Karena Jeonghan pernah mengatakan bahwa dia suka laki-laki dengan banyak teman.

Karena Jeonghan hanya bisa dia dapatkan jika dia bersaing dengan laki-laki potensial yang berjuluk Choi Seungcheol.

Dan karena dia ingin diakui dan dilihat oleh Yoon Jeonghan sebagai laki-laki.

* * *

Bukan hal baru untuk mendapati Jeonghan selalu menempel dengan Seungcheol.

Setidaknya, Joshua mengerti ketika gadis itu berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Seungcheol karena Bibi Moyeon sudah bercerita bahwa Seungcheol adalah teman pertama yang Jeonghan dapatkan saat mereka pindah ke sana.

Maka pagi ini dia sudah menyiapkan mental, untuk tidak lagi terkejut dan merasa panas saat gadis itu mengobrol beberapa topik dengan Seungcheol. Dia membuka pintu kelas dan tersenyum singkat, yang bagi beberapa orang tidak perlu untuk dilakukan, tapi karena imajinya sekarang sudah berubah, dia harus melakukannya.

"Selamat pagi," katanya memberi salam. Siswi-siswi penggosip di sudut kelasnya merona entah untuk alasan apa. Mereka berhenti bergosip dan melihat Joshua meletakkan tasnya dan menarik bangku untuk duduk.

Jeonghan merilis obrolannya dengan Seungcheol dan langsung berlari ke arah teman masa kecilnya.

Gadis itu menggelayut di lengan Joshua. "Selamat pagi, Josh! Bagaimana pagimu?"

Joshua tersenyum. Tapi bukan hanya Jeonghan yang terpana melainkan gadis-gadis di kelas mereka juga. "Hmm, pagi. Menyenangkan. Tapi jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan saat kamu memberi salam padaku tadi." katanya, membuat pipi Jeonghan merona.

(Joshua dapat melihat Seungcheol mendengus saat Jeonghan tersipu karenanya.)

(Seungcheol pergi dengan menendang pintu kelas dan langkah besar-besar seperti dia menunjukkan cemburunya.)

* * *

Seungcheol telah merekapitulasi pemasukan dana usaha untuk acara senat mendatang, dan pusing merebak di kepalanya karena jumlah debet dan kreditnya benar-benar timpang dan itu adalah masalah besar.

Jika persoalan ini tidak segera diatasi, dia takut itu akan memicu persoalan baru untuk timbul.

Seungkwan berdiri takut-takut di belakang meja, tangannya ada di sisi tubuh, gemetaran dan keringat dingin melapisi tengkuknya. Dia yakin pendingin udara di sini disetel dengan temperatur terdingin karena dia seperti akan mati berdiri. Bukan pertama kali untuk Seungkwan melihat Seungcheol emosi, tapi perempuan itu tak pernah siap tiap kali laki-laki itu melakukannya di depannya.

Ada siswi lain, sama-sama anggota tambahan dari siswa tingkat pertama, berdiri dengan sama takutnya seperti Seungkwan. Dia lebih rapuh karena dia sudah banjir airmata. Seungkwan mencari tangannya dan meremas tangan gadis itu untuk beberapa kekuatan. "Jangan menangis, Yeri. Seungcheol Oppa akan makin di atas angin." bisiknya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk hitung paling tidak dua kali sebelum menyerahkannya padaku?!" Laki-laki itu membanting beberapa dokumen tebal ke atas meja. "Kenapa tugas yang mudah seperti itu saja harus didiktekan? Apa kalian masih bayi? Yang bahkan tidak mampu memahami instruksi dasar?" Dia mengusak rambutnya dengan geram. "Kalian sudah siswa Sekolah Menengah! Bagaimana bisa bekerja harus dengan dibantu dulu? Otak kalian ada untuk difungsikan, bukan untuk jadi pajangan!"

"... Maafkan kami, Sunbae." ucap Yeri. Suaranya serak dan matanya benar-benar sudah bengkak sekarang. Dia harus berhenti sebelum matanya hilang ditelan kelopak mata yang besar. "Maaf."

"Jika maaf bisa membuat kesalahannya hilang, kumpulkan saja semua orang untuk meminta maaf sehingga data yang ada di sana akan berganti menjadi benar. Hah?" Seungcheol membentak.

Seungkwan tak tahan melihat temannya dimarahi. "Tidak begitu. Maksud Yeri bukan begitu, Oppa."

"Tentu saja itu tetap jadi salah kalian. Aku sudah katakan padamu, Yeri-sshi, untuk jangan lupa mengingatkan Yeulbi karena dia punya jabatan lain di dalam organisasi sekolah. Apa kau sengaja melupakan tugasmu hanya karena kau anggota senat tambahan? Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan main-main."

"Maaf ... Sunbae. Maaf." Yeri makin sesenggukan.

"Makanya, kerja yang benar! Kalau kau setengah-setengah tidak heran jika hasil begini yang akan kaudapatkan. Jika sudah begini, yang susah siapa lagi? Satu kepengurusan, bukan hanya sumber persoalannya itu."

"... Kapan masalahnya akan selesai jika kau hanya menyalahkan Yeri, Oppa? Daritadi aku pikir kau berputar-putar dan memakai masalah ini sebagai alasan untuk menimpakan kesalahan. Kami tahu kami memang bawahan, tapi kami masih punya hak untuk tidak merasa disetir atau melakukan sesuatu yang berlawanan dari keinginan. Kau tak bisa menjadi diktator jika ingin menjadi organisator, Oppa."

"Apa?" Seungcheol memicing, memberikan pandangan menantang pada Seungkwan.

Seungkwan tak ingin melihat mata laki-laki itu jadi menatap ke arah sepatunya. Pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menanggung kesalahan anggota senat teledor dan menimpakannya pada diri sendiri. "... Aku akui, Oppa. Itu salahku juga untuk tidak mengingatkan Yeulbi-sshi untuk melakukannya sesuai pesanmu." ucapnya. Dia menaikkan pandangan. "Tapi jangan marahi Yeri karena dia hanya menerima data itu apa adanya dari Yeulbi-sshi."

Seungcheol memandangnya. "Yeri-sshi, kau boleh keluar. Aku mau bicara dengan Seungkwan-sshi dulu."

Yeri tak melepas tangan Seungkwan, tapi Seungkwan malah melembutkan tatapan. Persahabatan para perempuan memang manis dan mengundang simpati di saat-saat yang susah. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Cepat keluar. Kamu tidak ingin ketinggalan kelas Jin Seonsaeng, kan?"

Saat pintu ruang senat tertutup dan hanya ada mereka berdua, Seungcheol menendang sebuah bangku hingga benda itu berbenturan dengan kaki meja. Seungkwan merasakan hawa intimidasi yang menanjak berkali-kali lipat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"... Oppa. Tidak bisakah kita duduk dan bahas masalah ini dengan kepala dingin?"

"Kau mau berkata aku emosian?" Seungcheol menyalahartikan maksud Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak berada dalam keadaan yang tepat untuk marah. Ya, semua orang pasti akan menyalahkan Yeri jika jadi kau. Tapi aku tahu kalau temanku itu hanya lupa. Dia selalu menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab, aku kenal dia."

"Kau pandai bicara ya, sekarang. Darimana kau belajar? Vernon yang mengajari, kan?"

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahinya, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Vernon atau siapapun. Masalahnya hanya ada padamu, Oppa." Dia akhirnya berani untuk menatap mata Seungcheol dengan pandangan tegas.

"Terserah. Baik kau, Jeonghan, atau Vernon sekarang sedang benar-benar membuat kepalaku mau pecah. Tidak bisakah kalian segera menjadi dewasa?"

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Seungkwan berani bicara: "Yang harus segera dewasa itu sepertinya kau sendiri, Oppa. Tingkahmu di depan Yeri menunjukkan kalau kau masih menyikapi persoalan dengan satu sudut pandang."

Seungcheol merasa perkataan itu memukulnya telak.

Kalau mau dirunut, itu semua bukan salah Seungkwan karena dia hanya bertugas menyerahkan ke Seungcheol dari tangan Yeri, dan Yeri mengambilnya dari Yeulbi karena siswi itu yang memiliki tanggungjawab untuk menyelesaikan penghitungan sebelum data sampai ke ruang senat.

(Jadi, Yeulbi-lah yang seharusnya ditegur.)

"Pergi." titah Seungcheol dengan nada dingin. Tak melirik barang sedikit pada gadis yang beberapa saat lalu mengkeret ketakutan karena perbuatannya, tapi bertindak tegar sekarang. "Dan pastikan kau kembali dengan lembar perhitungan yang sudah dibenahi isinya. Aku tidak terima kau menolak keputusanku."

Seungkwan ingin mengeluh: _Tapi bukan aku yang harusnya bertanggungjawab atas masalah ini_. Tapi pintu ruang senat ditutup dengan keji di depan wajahnya yang memiliki mata berkaca-kaca.

(Seungcheol meninju dinding ruangan senat karena apa yang ingin dilakukannya berbanding terbalik dari yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Seungkwan, tapi emosi yang membuncah di dalam pikirannya terlalu menumpuk sampai dia tak bisa membedakan bagaimana harusnya dia bersikap. Pagi tadi dia sudah kesal—karena Jeonghan menghampiri Joshua, dan kesalahan anak buahnya di kepengurusan acara sekarang membuat kesalnya membuncah. Jadi, semuanya tumpah-ruah dan Seungkwan ada dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan.)

(Seungkwan merasakan alamat bergadang untuk menyelesaikannya sendirian karena dia tahu, Seungcheol pasti tidak akan menghubungi Yeulbi untuk menyuruhnya membenahi laporan tersebut dengan alasan supaya Seungkwan yang mengerjakan.)

* * *

Seungkwan kembali ke kelasnya dengan mata sembab hasil mengurung diri di toilet sepanjang satu jam pelajaran dan menghabiskannya lewat menangis. Tak peduli sebanyak apa dia membasuh mukanya dengan air wasteful atau menutupnya dengan krim, bengkak di matanya tak bisa enyah. Lagipula, krim malah membuat wajahnya makin berantakan, jadi dia menghapusnya dan sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas, dia hanya bisa menunduk ke lantai.

Myungho adalah orang pertama yang menyadari sekaligus menjadi sandaran yang tepat tiap kali Seungkwan butuh. Mungkin mereka belum lama menjalin pertemanan, tapi Seungkwan selalu bisa menjadi dekat dengan orang-orang yang baru kali itu dikenalnya. Jadi, bisa dibilang mereka sahabat sekarang. "Aku tidak tahan lagi, Myung. Rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambutnya tadi. Oh, Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki menyebalkan seperti dia hidup? Dia sangat berbeda dengan Vernon. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bersaudara."

"Menangislah lagi. Aku tahu kamu belum puas. Aku tidak akan pergi, oke."

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, mata Seungkwan kembali bocor.

Myungho menepuk kepalanya, menyisiri rambut gadis itu dengan sabar, dan membiarkan seragamnya basah oleh airmata sang sahabat. "Apakah Seungcheol Sunbae bicara yang membuatmu kesal?"

"Y-ya ... D-dia me ... nyalahkan ... ku a-atas ke-salah ... an da-ta yang a-da di lem ... bar peng ... hitung-an."

"Mm."

"A-aku ti-tidak menger ... ti ..." Seungkwan tersedak ingusnya. "A-aku su-dah me ... lakukan yang ter-baik ... Ta-pi d-dia te-tap begi ... tu."

Myungho menghela napas. "Kalau begitu dia yang salah. Sudah. Jangan dipikirkan. Nanti kalau dia ada perlu lain dan memintamu membantu, bilang padaku dan aku akan bicara untukmu. Enak saja dia sudah membuat temanku menangis. Dia pikir dia siapa? Cuma kakak kelas, kan? Aku tidak peduli itu."

Seungkwan melap pipinya yang basah dengan saputangan pemberian Myungho, bergambar kelinci. "Kau selalu bisa diandalkan, bukannya? Terima kasih, Myungie. Aku sayaaaang padamu." Gadis itu menggelayut di leher Myungho seperti bayi koala.

"Yaaa. Aku juga sayang Seungkwan." Myungho tersenyum kecil, memeluk sahabatnya.

Seungkwan adalah gadis 4D, menurut penilaian Myungho. Unik, menarik, dan sangat sukar ditebak. Dia bisa menjadi sangat sedih tapi di detik berikutnya bisa berubah menjadi orang dengan aura paling bahagia hanya karena alasan sepele. Buktinya saat ini, walau bekas menangisnya masih jelas terlihat, dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda habis bersedih dan ekspresinya kembali ceria. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah kabar baik karena Myungho tak perlu mencari kiat-kiat tentang bagaimana menenangkan perempuan yang menangis karena dimarahi.

Dan perubahan moodnya yang drastis membuat Myungho tak habis pikir karena Seungkwan telah berpindah ke topik baru.

"Jadi, jadi, bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Seokmin Oppa? Apa kalian sudah saling berbicara? Kau sudah menyatakan cinta? Apa kau—"

"Sshhhh." Mulut Seungkwan dibekap. Myungho mengitar pandangan ke sekeliling kelas. "Jangan keras-keras." Lebih-kurang, dia takut semuanya bocor dan menjadi rahasia umum. Myungho sangat menghindari itu terjadi sebab dia tahu sekali bahwa sepertiga dari kelas mereka merupakan penggemar dari orang yang dia sukai.

"Oh, iya, iya. Sori, hehe." Seungkwan menggigit lidahnya main-main. Kemudian, merangkul Myungho dan membuatnya dekat. Bicara dengan suara rendah. "Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan Seokmin Oppa di koridor, dia menyuruhku makan siang di kantin seperti biasa, tapi ya, kautahu, karena Seungcheol menyebalkan itu bicara terlalu banyak, aku jadi tertahan lama di ruang senat sialan itu. Aku bahkan kehabisan waktu makan siang dan sekarang perutku lapar." Dia cemberut.

Myungho meringis. "Tadi aku punya roti cokelat, tapi sudah habis kumakan."

Seungkwan menggembungkan pipi. "Sepertinya aku memang sial hari ini." Dia mengepalkan tangan, "Pokoknya,besok aku tidak boleh melewatkan kumpul-kumpul bersama mereka lagi. Walaupun Seungcheol yang bicara, akan kutinggalkan dia."

Myungho mengesah, "Aku iri padamu. Kenapa kamu bisa dekat padanya dengan gampang sekali? Bahkan kamu selalu nongkrong dengan mereka, kan? Seokmin Sunbae dan Soonyoung Sunbae?"

Temannya menelengkan kepala. "Hanya tidak sengaja menjadi klop setelah acara penerimaan."

"Yah, yah. Siapa di Akademi Pledis yang tidak tahu _Boodiva_ yang tiba-tiba menjadi terkenal setelah insiden toilet upacara penerimaan?"

Seungkwan menangkup wajahnya, padahal tak ada yang memerhatikan mereka saat itu. Kelas, seperti biasa, punya kesibukan masing-masing. "Jangan diingatkan! Aku mau mati saja kalau ingat itu."

Myungho tertawa-tawa.

"Sudah cukup tertawanya." Seungkwan mengesah. "Kembali ke topik. Tadi pertanyaanku belum kamu balas, tahu. Bagaimana dengan Seokmin Oppa?"

"Aku ...," Myungho memandang ke depan seolah menerawang. "Tadi pagi waktu menukar sepatu, aku meletakkan surat di loker Seokmin Sunbae. Aku tidak berharap banyak, sih."

Seungkwan mencubit pipi Myungho. "Jangan pesimis, ah. Aku yakin Seokmin Oppa pasti penasaran dengan siapa pengirimnya dan langsung mencaritahu."

Myungho menatap temannya dengan pandangan lembut. "Mudah-mudahan saja."

* * *

Jihoon mempercepat langkahnya saat dia berjalan di koridor. Dia sempat bertabrakan dengan beberapa siswa atau siswi namun tak cukup peduli untuk meminta maaf dan hanya berlalu. Wajahnya basah, karena dia menangis sepanjang jalan sejak di dalam kelas hingga ke depan ruang kesehatan saat ini.

Saat dia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan gerakan kasar, tampak seorang siswi yang tadinya berbaring tenang di sana bangkit dan berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mata. "Ada orang, ya?"

Jihoon menjadi tidak enak. "A-ah, m-maaf menganggumu. Suaraku terlalu keras?"

Gadis itu terpaku beberapa saat sebelum menyandarkan diri ke kepala ranjang. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon, dia bertanya, "Apakah kamu baru saja menangis? Matamu merah sekali."

Tangan Jihoon terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya. Benar saja, airmatanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa berhenti. "Loh. Aneh sekali. Kenapa, ya? Kenapa aku menangis?" Dia mengusap wajahnya berulang-ulang tapi bukannya berhenti, tangisannya malah tambah banyak. Tangannya ditangkap gadis lainnya, dan dia melembutkan pandangan, "Berminat cerita? Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa tapi aku adalah pendengar yang baik."

Jihoon menimbang beberapa saat hingga dia memutuskan untuk menumpahkan semuanya pada gadis itu. Fakta bahwa mereka tidak saling kenal tak membuat Jihoon mengurungkan niat, lagipula gadis itu sangat baik hati dengan menawarkan diri untuk membantunya; jadi Jihoon pikir apa salahnya.

Jadi dia bercerita. Tentang mengapa dia memiliki urgensi untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Kenapa dia menangis sepanjang jalan. Jihoon pikir, hanya dia yang bakal ada di ruang kesehatan karena tidak banyak murid yang mau pergi ke sana setelah ada rumor tentang perempuan berambut panjang penunggu ruang kesehatan.

"Aku Lee Jihoon, omong-omong." ucap Jihoon setelah ceritanya selesai dan dia menjadi lebih lega, "terima kasih banyak telah mendengarkan ceritaku ... um ..."

"... Wonwoo. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, menjulurkan tangannya untuk diajak berjabat.

Jihoon tak berpikir dua kali untuk menjabat balik.

* * *

つづく(to-be-continued)

* * *

 **zula's note:**

tadinya mau apdet kemarin, tapi taunya hujan deras dan aku gabisa pergi ke warnet. u_u) jadi gomen, baru bisa hari ini. padahal aku udah ngerjain ngebut dari jam satu sampe jam lima cuma biar bisa apdet kemarin. apa daya. u_u)

oke, bales review dulu ...

 **bsion** udah dibilang jun itu cantik. #penguatan2. setujulah jodoh kaga kemana. :v **aqizakura** kalopun hiatus pasti ngomong kok. :v bgm itu cuman selingan. boleh dipake gaboleh engga. #apaini. **dek nuna** hoonsoo? soo ini siapa perasaan kemaren kaga ada 'soo'? o.o **parksohee0** line 97 kah? iya aku juga pas nulis ini selalu kepikiran sma. ;-; **axxl70** jun cewek karna dia cantikkkk. pairnya udah liat kan tadi #winkwink. oh, junwon ga saling kenal. **dek li** jelas. wong misiku itu bikin orang nyemplung jadi abk sunhun #yha. udah liat kan siapa? itu kujawab di ps ya. mirip jun, mungkin. **jodohnyaleeteuk1** suka seokjun kah? o.o) **dek bunon**... kupikir2 kesannya malah jadi tukang gosip masa si soonseok. .-. **17misscarat** strekelan itu istilah pribadi apa bahasa daerah aku baru dengar m_m **xppatrash** dia brokon soalnya mukanya cocok. sunhun saling melewati;( masamaa. **abcsterne14**... kok aku baper ya baca komennya ((padahal ga ngalamin)) ;_; **dek es doger** soonyoung php tapi sebenernya mau;( **dek nurul** kalo mau minta gih sama pacarnya wkwk yes seokjun! kebetulaan kalo gitu kudu puter pas baca #yha. heeuh. mirip jisoo. pingin liat? ayo ketemu #yha **dek hani** noprob sepanjang tetep rvw mah. :pv apa tuh aku seneng banget kalo pembaca nemu yg bisa dikritik o.o) ceritanya ngalir kek air gunung(?). iyaa, pemahaman tsun-yan kamu sudah baik~~ **meanieonfire** gomeen. kalo masih bingung ttg istilah istilah masukin kotak review aja, nanti kujawab di ch depan ;-; **dek felix** wonu udah debut(?) disini :v duh, wonu itu ada masa masa cantiknya, liat sampul love letter:pv soal kiseu en obrolan jorok, masih rahasia(?) **yoongiii** kok aku tetiba inget _ayat-ayat cinta_ yha? .-. **kingjongin** seneng deeeh kalo emang suka :dd **dek ujig** dua2nya jual mahal macem perhiasan #apa. wonu ver cewek tu cantik lho dek. sunhun ada porsi sendiri. tenaaang. kan aku abk berbakti haha. ps: ... aku mah ga tahannya ama mama junghan .-. **nichanjung** ngalir begitu aja~~nikmatin aja prosesnya :v **menboong** yah, kalo emang suka silahkeun pake ;v udah doooong seokmin mana ada kulewatin:v merinding karna yaa, takut aja. porsi semua pair disini sama rata kok! **jeon jaeri** bgm itu singkatan background music. gpp tanya aja. **minihoon** heungggg. aku merinding season dua. :v cerita bakal kuusahain apdet truzzzz. **yeon1411** pertanyaannya sama. aku jawab di ps ya. **gwen lee** kurang tepat dibilang istilah otaku. otaku itu sendiri kan udah istilah. istilah jepang, baru iya. tapi gini. aku selalu ngasih eksplanatori di note dan ps-ps ku kalo emang ada istilah istilah yg kurang dipahamin awam, jadi kalo mereka bingung, itu artinya mereka ga baca. kalopun ada yg masih ga jelas kan bisa tanya :d nanti aku jawab. gitu aja sih. sarannya bagus kok. ps: ohya? siapa? boleh tau? o-o **uhee** cinta segiempat itu seungcheol x jeonghan x jisoo x seungkwan x vernon ((alahribetmasa)). kurang lebih gituu~~ **wonderella** iyaa kemarin lagi panen(?) ahahah. quest-nya kujawab di ps ya. **dek tinkerbel** okeee. besokbesok aku lengkapin ini fik pake kamus lah dibawahnya. :'v tapi ttg derederean itu ada di note ch sebelumnya kok. senat itu apa baca di ps. **v3phoenix** disini mereka udh keliatan yaa:v no. no. semuanya dapat pasangan, semuanya happyending~~ yakan jun cantik #penguatan3. **dek ran** wah kamu ganti penname aku jadi pingin.-. gpp kok dekk aku paling seneng review macem begini, panjang gitu. jadi berasa worth it udah nulis panjang juga:p

ps; yesterday was a fruitful day. aku bangun dan niat pulang kerumah tapi ternyata ongkos habis. akhirnya bongkar si 'babi'. receh ngumpul ada 40k lah kira2. ganyangka. nah, ada sunbae baik ngorderin grabbike buat aku. jadi aku agak nyesel juga udah bongkar2 -w-)  
ps2; kampusku itu deket sama persimpangan maut(?) jadi biasa kalo banyak kecelakaan disitu. nah itu kejadiannya masih pagi, didepan mata kepala. yg tabrakan laki-perempuan. perempuan dateng dari arah kiri, balik arah. laki dari kanan. mungkin timingnya ga tepat ((dan aku dari jauh udah prediksi juga kalo itu gabakal bisa ngindar walaupun ngerem/banting arah)), akhirnya krashh! perempuan jatuh di tempat, motornya keseret tiga meter di depan. laki terguling empat/lima meter dari tempat tabrakan, motornya langsung ancur, tangki bensinnya bocor dan mesinnya ngeluarin asap. si perempuan itu diem aja, pdhl awalnya kejang. nah aku turun dari motor abangnya. kalo aku moyeon sih aku langsung tanganin tapi aku bukan jadi aku cuman megang badannya doang, gabisa apa2. mau ngangkat badannya, aku tau aku gabisa kalo sendiri soalnya dia gemuk. lagian kalo dia kenapa2 aku takut dituduh malpraktik(?). kasian banget yg laki ga diperatiin padahal dia nangis megangin kakinya. kalo kupikir sih mungkin dia patah tulang di dalem soalnya meringisnya parah(?)  
ps3; pas aku sampe dirumah aku gabisa lebih kaget lagi waktu nerima undangan nikahan dari temen sdku. mereka nikahnya mudamuda banget gila.  
ps4; tapi kesel banget waktu abang grabbike nanya _sekolah_ _di mana dek?_  
ps5; oh ... jisoo. ya, aku mirip dia tapi versi yg lebih 'lembut'. genderku apa? intinya az itu pake celana, tapi suka sama gaun2 cute. dan mum bilang pikiranku terlalu kritikal utk jadi perempuan.  
ps6; yunsik itu oc-ku. pertama muncul di fik _**clarity**_ , sekuelnya _**literally meaningful**_!  
ps7; dan! aku lagi ngerjain _**pretty u series**_ akhir akhir ini. kalo kalian pembaca disini, cek serial itu deh; soalnya disana tetap ambil plot sini, cuman bedanya disana pake future-setting. kali aja abis baca kalian bisa nebak apa yg bakal terjadi(?) di chap depan:p  
ps9; buat abk sunhun, boleh kok mampir ke _**spring is gone by chance**_ _._ shiper meanie, cek juga proyekku yg judulnya _**hertz**_ _._ shiper seunghan silahkan ke _**henshin dekinai**_. ahahah. gue bikin projek sekali banyak doain rajin apdet per dua minggu sekali ya.  
ps10; panggilan joshua gak diubah ke nama korea, karna dia lahir di amrik dan pake akte sana.  
ps11; senat itu dewan kesiswaan, macem osis gitu laaah tapi aku pake istilah ini soalnya biar elit gitu:v  
ps12; nah! panggilan mereka ke satu sama lain ada yg oppa-noona, tapi ada juga yg sunbae kan. nah, yg oppa-noona itu berarti mereka udh kenal lama, tapi yg sunbae berarti mereka cuman kenal di sekolah.  
ps13; bgm – pas jihan dihukum bareng didepan kelas; _chen ft punch – everytime._ pas josh diajak kerumah jeonghan dan han nanya "wajahku knp"; _kwill – talk love!_  
ps14; aku seneng makin kesini ff ini makin banyak yg baca. :') akusih gampang aja kalo mau apdetan lancar, cukup kasih feedback panjang aja. udah. udah cukup buat segalanya(?) #yha. jadi, tetep setia(?) ninggalin reviewnya ya. :'D sankyuu and luvja all!


	4. 3) You Know It's Possibly Love

disclaimer: SVT © Pledis Entertainment. I write this for the simple reason which is self-pleasure, thus it doesn't gain any moneys or whatsoever.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 – You Know It's Love When Your Heart Beats Faster**

Datang disambut beberapa sorakan menyenangkan serta ucapan selamat pagi yang renyah. Loker penuh oleh banyak cokelat bingkisan dan surat penggemar. Membuat peluang rival. Menjadi pusat perhatian ketika melakukan aktivitas ringan. Serta semua hal tidak terduga yang menanti untuk jadi kejutan. Itu semua adalah cerminan kehidupan dari seorang pangeran sekolah.

* * *

chapter: 3/30  
rating: teenager (pg-12)  
lenght: multi-chapter (series)  
genre(s): school-life, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, slice-of-life  
pairing: multi-pairing (final – ot3 seunghansoo, hozi, gyuwon, verkwan, seokjun, chanhao)  
warning(s): alternate-universe; face-paced style; teenager-life; genderbender/genderswitch/sex-reverse; beware of much drama; **complicated relationship** ; contain cheesy-lines, delicate chara and crack on the future chapter.

* * *

Mereka dengan titel ini biasanya merupakan pengidap sindrom Gary Stu. Mentok-mentok, yang wajahnya mirip Chun Li pendekar naga di drama Cina rating tinggi. Hal itu adalah alami; bisa ditemui di manapun kaumasuk instansi akademis.

Tapi tidak selamanya pangeran sekolah mesti yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Adalah Moon Junhwi, siswi tingkat tiga yang memperoleh titel bergengsi ini. Dikatakan siswi pun, sebenarnya harus pikir dua kali karena tidak ada poin yang menyatakan dia geminin seperti putri salju. Junhwi anti memakai rok; lengan kemejanya digulung hingga pangkal; dan dia hobi mangkal di kantin, duduk mengangkang lebar dan tertawa menggelegar.

Entah siapa dedengkot yang memprakarsai terbentuknya klub penggemar bagi Junhwi. Yang jelas, dia sekarang punya pengikut perempuan, jumlahnya membludak dari hari ke hari seiring dia bertambah tenar. Junhwi senang-senang saja pada dasarnya, sebab dia bisa makan bekal enak dan tak perlu risau mencari subjek gombalan karena penggemarnya berbaris rapi siap untuk menghambakan diri.

Masalahnya adalah, ketika situasi seperti itu berkembang dan menyenggol privasinya.

Bukan cuma sekali dua kali Junhwi menjumpai siswi yang mengajaknya kencan—dalam artian tertentu. Junhwi memasok amunisi jawaban, tapi kian ke sini, yang berminat malah tambah banyak dan ekstrem. Pakaian gantinya pernah dicuri, dan pelakunya beralasan karena dia benar-benar cinta meski tidak bisa memiliki. (Dan Junhwi melepaskannya karena si pelaku sudah tingkat tiga saat itu, jika dia kena masalah, dia bakal punya cap jelek dan terancam gagal lulus.)

Terkadang, Junhwi ingin marah dan minta berhenti untuk diikuti. Tapi melihat surat-surat yang terselip di lokernya dia jadi lunak lagi. Pada akhirnya dia coba mengalah; karena dia tahu dia hanya terlalu dicintai.

Toh, sebanyak apapun penggemar yang mengagumi Junhwi, dia kokoh untuk menyukai satu siswa sejak pertama kali dia merasa bumi kehilangan gravitasi.

"Ah, nanti lagi ya, Princesses." Junhwi berkedip, "aku janji kalau kita ketemu di jam istirahat selanjutnya kita akan mengobrol lebih panjang lagi."

Kemudian dia merat ke pinggir lapangan. Menghampiri seseorang. Itu adalah laki-laki tinggi dengan senyum yang membekukan gadis-gadis sampai tidak berkutik lagi. Namanya Kim Mingyu. Sekarang masih tingkat satu dan dia ikut klub basket. Awalnya ditaruh sebagai starter, tapi sekarang resmi ditarik ke tim inti.

Siswi-siswi yang mengerubuti Junhwi punya sampingan jadi pemasok gosip paling hits seantero Pledis. Maka, tidak heran jika mereka sekarang membentuk setengah lingkaran, dengan mulut mengoceh. Yang memulai ialah siswi dengan rambut berpita, bernama Deena.

"... Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Kupikir begitu. Tidakkah kauperhatikan bagaimana cara mereka berkomunikasi? Kurasa mereka itu sudah resmi, tinggal tunggu terbongkar kapan."

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau mereka tahu, Junhwi menaruh perasaan khusus terhadap Mingyu. Mingyu juga mungkin sudah dengar dari kelas sebelah. Gosip melaju lebih cepat daripada kereta shinkanses di jam padat.

Fan anarkis Junhwi sempat demo di kantin, dan beruntung mereka mampu dihentikan setelah Junhwi turun tangan dan mengirim ciuman jarak jauh lewat udara. Beberapa yang masih bersikeras, meneror Junhwi dengan tangkai-tangkai mawar hitam. Tapi berkat aksi heroik Lee Seokmin, keadaan balik tenteram terkendali.

(Sayang sekali Junhwi lupa berterimakasih pada Seokmin sebab dia terlalu banyak memandang Mingyu.)

"Mingyu itu manis, apalagi kalau senyum. Dan Junhwi juga tampak senang jika sedang bersamanya. Mereka serasi, bukannya?"

"Serasi, sih. Mana yang lebih menyenangkan untuk tahu bahwa idolamu berpasangan dengan prang yang sama-sama kaukagumi. Mungkin tidak ada."

"Yosh. Mulai hari ini aku dukung Mingyu-Junhwi. Kita harus buat artikel kampus." (Dan ketika mereka bicara soal artikel, sebenarnya yang dimaksud hanya jurnal curhat, bebas diakses selama itu siswa Pledis dan mereka memiliki akun terdaftar.)

"Tapi ..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kalian diam saja menerima ini?"

"Bagaimana maksudmu Ryubin-ah?"

"Yang kukatakan adalah ..., aku sedikit simpati pada Seokminnie."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa malah _eh_?"

"Kenapa juga obrolannya sampai sebut-sebut Lee Seokmin, duh."

"... Memangnya kau belum tahu? Oh, aku sudah duga. Kau kan bebal. Tapi, yang jelas, Junhwi sudah lama ditaksir Seokmin."

"Yah. Aku patah hati."

"Mari berkabung untuk kandasnya perasaan kita."

"Kok terdengar melas, ya?"

* * *

Mingyu melempar senyum saat si kakak kelas menghampirinya dengan sepotong handuk.

Barusan, tim inti mengadakan sesi latihan singkat sebelum perlombaan tahunan tingkat SMA diadakan. Rekan timnya pamit ke kelas dan ada juga yang belok ke kantin karena itu jam istirahat. Mingyu tertinggal sebab dia kebagian piket di saat yang kurang menguntungkan.

"Latihan sukses?"

"Noona!"

Junhwi terkekeh, berjalan ke hadapan Mingyu dan menyruh laki-laki itu menunduk sedikit. "Memangnya kaupikir siapa lagi." ujarnya, tangan bekerja melap peluh di wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu menangkap tangan Junhwi. Mereka diam sebentar, lalu pipi Junhwi merah dan mereka sama-sama salah tingkah. "A-aku bisa sendiri, Noona."

Junhwi memberikan handuknya, "Mm."

Agak lama Mingyu menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya sampai dia bicara, lebih seperti pengalihan isu. "Apa yang Noona lakukan di sini? Bukankah sekarang waktunya istirahat?"

"Haruskah aku ijin dulu untuk pergi menemuimu? Aku kangen."

"Kita satu sekolah dan bertemu di klub basket, Noona. Kau lucu juga."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Gyu."

Mingyu melingkarkan handuk Junhwi di bahunya, kemudian balik bertanya sebagai klarifikasi. "Kukira aku dengar Noona kangen itu mungkin cuma bercanda," katanya sedikit ragu.

"... Mungkin aku memang suka umbar-umbar rayuan, tapi kalau aku serius, aku akan jadi lebih serius dari siapapun."

"Jadi ...," Mingyu memainkan kakinya karena dia merasa tak nyaman. Junhwi menunduk, seperti menolak memandang dan Mingyu bertanya-tanya ada apa. Dia takut menyakiti Junhwi tanpa disadari.

"Mingyu, apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?" Junhwi bertanya, ketika mereka mulai dikelilingi canggung tak kasat mata.

Keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuk Mingyu. Apa yang akan Junhwi ungkapkan adalah pertanyaan yang paling besar porsinya di kepala. Ini yang paling dia antisipasi saat bergaul dengan perempuan—sebab mereka terlalu peka dan Mingyu kerap dipesankan ibunya untuk jangan menyakiti mereka, apapun caranya.

Jadi, Mingyu hanya mengangguk ragu, "Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"... Aku minta dua menit saja."

"Ya, Noona."

Junhwi menggigit bibir sebelum kata-kata lahir dari mulutnya, tanpa bisa dicegah. Emosinya tmpah. Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia emosional.

"Noona ...?"

Jersey depan Mingyu diremas Junhwi. Perempuan itu diam, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Mingyu beku di tempat tidak tahu mesti membalas apa.

"Aku menyukaimu." Junhwi mengungkapkan. "Aku suka padamu, Mingyu."

"Aku juga ... Aku juga suka Noona!" Mingyu membalas yakin.

Junhwi menggeleng, "Sukaku berbeda dari yang kaupahami. Bukan suka yang seperti itu. Aku melihatmu sebagai laki-laki." Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, ada dering keras, dari lonceng yang dibunyikan depan pengeras suara. Bel pergantian jam. Mereka harus segera kembali ke kelas karena sesi istirahat pertama sudah usai.

"Maaf, Noona. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kaukatakan barusan. Belnya keras sekali."

Seperti sadar, Junhwi tiba-tiba mundur dan gelagapan dengan yang belum lama dia lakukan. "Mingyu?"

"Kenapa, Noona?"

"A-aku tiba-tiba lupa mau bilang apa, he he." Dia beralasan.

Mingyu mengesah. "Nah. Bisa kaulakukan lain kali," dia berkedip.

Junhwi merona, karena Mingyu mencuri hatinya lagi dan lagi.

"..."

"Noona, aku harus segera ganti baju lalu masuk kelas. Kamu masih mau di sini? Haruskah kutemani lebih lama?"

"Mingyu-ah." Junhwi memanggil, mengabaikan pertanyaan laki-laki itu, "aku penasaran. Kamu baik sekali, bukannya?"

Mingyu tidak terlalu paham kenapa Junhwi berkata seperti itu, jadi dia hanya mengacak rambut si perempuan dan menyengir dengan sengiran khasnya.

(Seokmin bermaksud belok ke kantin tapi dia kebelet buang air jadi setelah rampung dengan urusannya, dia ambil jalan pintas supaya cepat sampai. Letak toilet bersebelahan dengan lapangan luar, dan semuanya bisa terlihat jelas sepanjang kau bukan pengguna kacamata. Hari itu Seokmin melepas kacamata, dan dia seketika menyesal karena sudah memakai lensa kontak Chan tanpa ijin. Dia makan karma. Tapi rasanya timpang sekali, sebab lensa itu membuat semua hal makin jelas terlihat.

(Lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat pipi Junhwi merona, dan perempuan itu tersenyum sangat bahagia di depan seorang laki-laki yang bukan dirinya.)

* * *

Dunia ini bekerja dengan prinsip kausalitas. Respon timbul dari rangsangan yang diberikan. Reaksi merupakan kelanjutan dari aksi yang lebih dulu tercipta.

Kembali ke hari penerimaan siswa baru. Kejadiannya tergolong singkat dan nonlogis. Tidak istimewa karena tanpa efek bunga-bunga dan tidak ada tone sarat perasaan seperti komik yang dibaca para gadis remaja.

Sudah sejak dulu Junhwi menjadi idola sekolah; disukai dan dikirimi hadiah. Apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya mudah saja. Saat itu dia hanya ingin berlari karena dia bosan dikuntit ke mana-mana meskipun tanpa melakukan apapun; dan hari itu cukup menguras energi sebab tak peduli di mana dia menyembunyikan diri, dia selalu ditemukan lagi.

Ketika dia mencari tempat yang tak terpikirkan untuk didatangi seseorang, kakinya membawanya ke semak di lapangan belakang. Para penggemarnya berlari mengejar ke sisi barat, berlawanan arah, dan dia banyak bersyukur mereka tidak mengejarnya ke situ. Bagaimanapun, Junhwi kehabisan napas hingga dia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan diri.

Lengan Junhwi ditarik sampai dia terjungkang menimpa tubuh seseorang. Buru-buru bangun, Junhwi menjadi salah tingkah, kakinya terbelit dan dia kembali jatuh. "A-aaah. Soriii. Soriii. Aku tak sengaja, sumpah!"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa." kata orang di depannya. "Kurasa mereka sudah pergi jauh, tidak akan sadar kau sedang di sini." Dia tersenyum kemudian.

Napas Junhwi tercekat. Senyum orang di depannya terlalu manis hingga dia lupa berkedip. Menyadari dia terlalu lama menatap, Junhwi mencari distraksi ke sembarang arah. Dia bangun, menepuk celana dan menggosok tengkuk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanyanya.

"N-Nona?" Junhwi merasa telinganya salah dengar, jadi dia memasukkan kelingking ke liang telinganya, "Apa barusan kaubilang aku Nona?"

"Oh, tidak boleh ya. Kalau begitu, Noona?"

Junhwi makin gelagapan. "T-tapi aku pakai celana, hei?"

Lawannya sekarang yang jadi tidak mengerti, "... Sebentar. Aku takut salah kira. Tapi ... kau perempuan, bukannya?"

Junhwi memalingkan wajah, lalu bergumam kecil, "Ya."

Lawannya mengerling. "Syukurlah. Aku pikir kau laki-laki makanya tidak terima dibilang Nona, he he."

"Banyak orang bilang aku memang laki-laki yang terkurung di badan perempuan."

"Kurasa itu tidak sepenuhnya benar."

"Hah?" Junhwi heran.

Orang di depannya mengirim kerlingan. "Mungkin orang lain berkata kau mirip laki-laki tapi aku tidak bisa dibohongi karena aku tahu."

"Kau tidak pernah mengenalku sebelumnya, kan?" Junhwi bertanya.

"Kita akan sering bertemu." Lawannya menunduk dalam, begitu sopan dan manis untuk seukuran anak-anak yang tumbuh di era digital. "Mulai sekarang aku siswa baru di sini, mohon bantuannya."

Junhwi terperangah untuk beberapa detik. Pantas saja dia terpana. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah dia lihat dan datang sebagai adik kelasnya. "Kalau kau siswa baru, kenapa tidak ikut upacara penerimaan di lapangan depan?" Dia melirik jam tangan sekilas, "Acaranya sudah mulai sejak setengah jam lalu. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aku baru di sini, dan aku mencoba banyak jalan untuk sampai ke mari. Jadi, bisa dibilang aku terlambat."

Junhwi menghela napas; karena laki-laki itu punya terlalu banyak kejutan meski mereka baru saja bertemu. "Oke, kuantar kau ke lapangan tapi kau yang jelaskan alasan kenapa bisa terlambat."

"Ayayay, Kapten!"

Mendengus, Junhwi memimpin jalan dan si siswa baru mengekor di belakang seperti anak bebek.

"Kalau boleh kutanya, siapa namamu?" tanya Junhwi.

"Kim Mingyu."

Junhwi mendengung paham dan menunggu. Beberapa lama tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Mingyu bicara atau menanyainya balik sebagai respon. Dia agak kesal juga jadi dia berkata menyindir, "Kau tidak penasaran dan bertanya balik siapa aku?"

"Kau kakak kelas yang menawan. Tidak perlu tahu nama, kupanggil kau Noona, saja, ya."

Wajah Junhwi serupa kepiting rebus hanya dalam kalimat pendek yang ditutur Mingyu. "A-apa, sih."

Mingyu tertawa, dan dunia Junhwi lenyap, membaur dalam tawanya yang renyah dan menyenangkan. "Kupikir semua kakak kelas akan judes pada siswa baru, dan ternyata selama ini aku salah."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton teve."

"Mungkin saja," Mingyu mengangkat bahu.

Mereka tiba di pinggir lapangan. Junhwi berhenti berjalan yang otomatis membuat Mingyu juga mengikutinya. "Kau tinggal jalan ke sana, hampiri salah satu dari orang-orang yang memakai tag nama, dan bilang kau terlambat datang."

Mingyu mengangguk paham.

"Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu, Bocah."

Junhwi ambil langkah untuk masuk ke ruang AV karena sebenarnya dia sedang ditugaskan mengecek peralatan yang dipakai komite senat berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Tapi telapak tangannya digenggam, dan dia berbalik, mendapati Mingyu tersenyum sangat lebar. Jantung Junhwi berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik yang terasa cepat.

"A..apa yang kaulakukan. Semakin lama kau di sini, kau akan semakin terlambat." ucap Junhwi tergagap.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa menjadi teman, Noona."

Junhwi salah tingkah, melepas taut tangan Mingyu buru-buru dan berlari tergesa hingga nyaris tersandung.

"Oh, dan kau sangat cantik walau pakai celana!"

Ada yang salah dengannya saat ini. Mengapa hanya dengan sentuhan kecil seperti tangan saling bergenggaman dapat membuat Junhwi menggila dengan napas yang habis meski dia sedang tak lelah?

Kemudian Junhwi paham; mungkin ini yang sering disebut para penggemarnya tentang cinta.

Cinta melibatkan hukum kimiawi karena siapapun tidak bisa kembali ke titik mula setelah jatuh pada seseorang.

Katakan itu cinta pandangan pertama sebab sejak insiden hari itu, Junhwi tak bisa beralih atensi setelah bertukar tatap dengan pemuda yang menawan hati.

* * *

つづく(to-be-continued)

* * *

 **zula's note** :

aku selalu merasa bersalah kalau ingat sudah lama banget sejak chapter terakhir dan aku terkesan mengabaikan. tapi ga sesimpel itu. tbh gamau sih buat buat alasan ..., tapi ya mc-ku bukan cuma satu dan semuanya butuh dilanjut. saking panas otak dan lama ninggal my baby lappie di rumah aku baru kesempetan nyentuh lagi. maaf kalau chapter ini kurang asik, aku janji bawa chapter depan lebih panjang dan lebih punya alur. yg penting tokoh baru kita aka mingguuu sudah muncul yeay! mana shiper minjun? (?) #oey.

sori juga aku nggak bisa balas review kalian dulu ..., tp kuharap walaupun ini lama datangnya, pada masih semangat buat ninggalin sepatah dua patah kata ihi. somehow, aku lumayan mlz lanjutin mc kalau reviewnya dikit dan pendek waqaqaq. heem akukan emang jujur~~

udah ah, pokoknya i dont terima sider di sini bubye~~mumu


End file.
